Akatsuki No Hime
by Nevin c'Edelweys
Summary: my first FanFic. "Ingat Itachi, wanita butuh kepastian. Jika kau terlambat dan hanya menjadi pngecut yg tak dapat mngakui prasaan mu.. maka perlahan namun pasti gadis itu akan lepas dan berpaling". kata-kata membuatnya sadar atau..? Read to Find Out.
1. Akatsuki no Hime: Hari Pertama Sekolah

**Akatsuki No Hime**

Ini FanFic pertama Qu….

**Pairing:** _Itachi X Hinata_

_Chapter 1_

"Perkataan,"

_'Pikiran,'  
_

Synopsis; In Konoha High, Akatsuki is the powerful and coolest gang in all school... because Itachi the coolest guy in the School is The _**Leader!**_ Itachi Uchiha is a prodigy From Uchiha Family. He is Wealthy, Smart, cool, hot guy ever! With his smirk... he can make all the girls who look at him collapse and drolling..! but,,how if the Bad Guy meet The good and shyly girl..?

**Declare; I AM DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

By_Nevin V

**Genre:** family/romance/friendship.

**Plot:**

Itachi adalah seorang pelajar di SMAN 1 Konoha Gakure.

Dimana semua murid-muridnya adalah siswa/I yang pintar, cerdas, kreatif, religious dan berprestasi. Itachi Uchiha adalah murid kelas XII Fisik-2 yang merupakan murid yang rajin, berprestasi, ketua OSIS _dan ganteng_ tentunya! Itachi juga merupakan ketua _Akatsuki Gank yang terdiri dari anak-anak yang Luar Biasa_ (o yEahhh?) yuuk Kita siMak…..,!

**Akatsuki;**

Ketua : Uchiha Itachi

Wakil—Sassori

**Member-member:**

-kakuzu

-Deidara

-Hidan

-Zetsu

-Uchiha Madara

-Kisame

-Tobi

-.-

Note; Pada FanFic ini,semua hampir sama dengan Manga-nya. Yang berbeda adalah; sasuke tak pernah pergi, Itachi tak pernah membunuh Naruto DKK berumur 15, Itachi 17. Dan, Hinata tidak mencintai Naruto.

_Have Fun!_

Hari pertama masuk sekolah memang sangat sulit, khususnya buat para murid baru…

Mereka harus tepat waktu agar tidak dimarahi saat hari pertama sekolah.

Uchiha Itachi; tidak pernah sekali pun dalam kamusnya ada kata _"Terlambat" _karena dia adalah siswa teladan dan Ketua OSIS Konoha High.

Di sisi lain, Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Akemichi Couji, Inujuka Kiba, mereka telat bangun karna semalaman suntuk maen PS sampai lupa waktu dan tidur dini hari.

Ktika mereka bangun dan melihat ke jam "Hyaaa…. SIAL,,,!"mereka berseru serentak ( di tempat yang berbeda, di rumah masing-masing).

Pada upacara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru, Kepala Sekolah Konoha High berpidato, blah blah blah blah.

"Dan mari kita sambut Ketua OSIS kita, Uchiha Itachi-Kun untuk memberikan sambutan kepada adik-adik kelas-nya."

seru Kepala Sekolah yang sangat di hormati itu,Tsunade-Hime. Lalu ia meninggalkan podium sambil mempersilahkan _Ketua OSIS_ untuk naik.

Itachi melangkah dan berdiri tegap lalu memberikan _sambutan-nya._

Tak lupa ia memberikan _senyuman maut-nya_ sebeum berbicara dan berhasil membuat semua siswi teriak histeris, mimisan dan bahkan ada yang pingsan!

"Selamat Pagi, saya;Uchiha Itachi selaku Ketua OSIS Konoha High School mengucapkan selamat kepada adik-adiku yang berhasil lulus dan masuk ke Konoha High School setelah menjalani ujian yang cukup sulit. Saya harap kalian semua tidak sungkan, dan bisa menjadi siswa-siswi yang membanggakan. Selanjutnya , teman kalian akan memberikan sambutan selaku wakil dari kelas 10. Mari kita sambut,Hyuuga Neji-San."

Neji menyampaikan visi dan misi-nya (ce ella… siga nuju neon ae…).

Upacara penerimaan murid baru telah selesai, sekarang mereka memulai pelajaran.

(Di kelas 10 2)

Hyuuga Hinata sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya yang cerewet, sok cantik, lebay dan _sangat narzizz_.

Ia dengan PD-_nya_ mengenakan _pakaian yang ketat dan rok yang sangat pendek_, sehingga tak seorangpu yang sanggup mengabaikannya.

Terutama Jiraya-Sensei yang terus mengintip di sela-sela kesibukannya mengajar di kelas 12-2. Sampai membuat _se-isi kelas geram dan kesal_ dengan ke_mesumannya._

Akhirnya Itachi beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Jiraya-Sensei.

"Jiraya-Sensei,maaf tapi jam mengajar Anda telah usai sejak tadi." Ujarnya datar.

"Ahh… gomen,gomen.."

lalu ia merapihkan buku-buku Mesumnya dan melangkah pergi, namun ia berhenti ketika sampai di pintu kelas dan menengokan kepalanya lalu berkata sambil nyengir;

"Sankyuu Itachi-kun. Fufufuu…."

sambil menunjukan giginya yang kuning, dan ompong gara-gara di tonjok tsunade pas lagi ngintip dia mandi. (_hahaaay_).

Tak terasa akhirnya jam istirahat yang di tunggu-tunggupun tiba. Para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul di Kantin Skolah sambil mengobrol tentang para siswi-siswi baru.

"Oey un…, Kamu dah liat belum nak kelas 10-2 yang berambut pirang dan diikat satu dengan poni yang menutupi separuh wajahnya un?" Tanya si Deidara.

"Aku tau, dia bernama Yamanaka Ino. Dia sexy kan," tutur Madara sang spupu Itachi.

"Iya un… Sexy, semoga aja dia gak kena marah Tsunade-Hime un…"

Ucar sang Ketua Club Seni dengan expresi khawatir.

Kakuzu olak-ilik, kanan-kiri (_aneh_)

"Kamu kenapa un?" tanya anak pecinta seni itu.

"Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Itachi-Sama. Kemana dia? Ada urusan OSIS kah? Tidak biasanya dia tidak member tahu kita lebih dulu," saut Kakuzu.

"Gak tau tuhh… Tapi setau gue sih gak ada kumpulan OSIS atau semacamnya."

Ujar Sassori sambil memainkan boneka buatannya yang terbaru dan keren (Sassori anggota OSIS dan juga KM di Kelasnya).

Tiba-tiba para Fans Girl teriak histeris. Dan terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi….

"Oey… "

* * *

_**TBC . . . . . . .**_

**Review Please,,this is my first FanFic,, I hope you like it….**

**And please gimme your comment and review,,,**


	2. Akatsuki no Hime: Pandangan Pertama

_Enjoy Guys!_

"_Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Itachi-sama. Kemana dia? Ada urusan OSIS yah? Tidak biasanya dia tidak member tahu kita lebih dulu," Keluh Kakuzu panjang lebar yang terlihat seperti mulai khawatir akan Uchiha Itachi, ketua genknya._

"_Gak tau tuhh. . . Tapi setahu gue sih gak ada kumpulan OSIS atau semacamnya."_

_Ucar Sassori sambil memainkan boneka buatannya yang terbaru dan keren (Sassori anggota OSIS dan juga KM di kelasnya)._

_Tiba-tiba para Fans Girl teriak histeris. Dan terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi…._

"_Oe… " _

Semua anggota Akatsuki memalingkan wajahnya ke arah datangnya suara itu.

Kakuzu dan anggota Akatsuki melihat Uchiha Itachi; ketua mereka, dikerumuni oleh para Fans Girlnya.

Namun Sang Uchiha prodigy selalu punya cara untuk menghindar dari ancaman para Fans Girlnya. Ia pun melancarkan serangan mautnya yaitu senyumannya yang sangat terkenal dan…_**Yes!**_ Ia berhasil membuat semua Fans Girlnya menyingkir; karena pingsan.

Lalu Itachi melanjutkan jalannya dengan cool dan seolah malas. Ia menghampiri Ganknya. Mereka pun sudah tak kaget dan heran lagi dengan kejadian-kejadian seperti ini, malah.. yang ada mereka sudah muak dan bosan karena hampir setiap hari harus melihatnya.

"Apa itu boneka barumu, Sassori?"

Tanya Itachi sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tangan Sassori yang dengan santainya memainkan boneka baru buatannya.

Itachi sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli namun ia pikir seharusnya ia lebih bisa memperhatikan anggota genknya agar kebersamaan diantara mereka tetap terjaga dan tidak ada pertentangan tentunya.

"Ah?"

Sassori kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang Itachi lancarkan namun ia lebih memilih untuk menjawabnya karena walau bagaimanapun Itachi tetaplah ketua di Sassori mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi ke boneka di tangannya.

" Yeah. . Ne Itachi, sejak kapan kamu peduli."

Lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ia duduk di dekat Madara dan Deidara yang terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan memasang tampang mesum seperti Jiraya-Sensei.

Deidara dan Madara yang menyadari kehadiran Itachi langsung menengok dan menegurnya;

"Itachi-nii. . Kemana saja? Kenapa baru nongol? Kami semua mencari mu sejak tadi tahuuu! "

Seru Madara, adik sepupu Itachi dengan semangat Gai-sensei dan nada suaranya yang seperti anak kecil yang merengek pada kakaknya.

"Benar un, Itachi-sama kemana saja. . . ?" tegur Deidara yang sama penasarannya dengan Madara.

"Bukankah hari ini tidak ada kumpulan OSIS atau semacamnya. Lagipula, ini hari pertama masuk sekolah sehabis libur panjang. Jadi mana mungkin—"

Sassori tidak sempat menyelesaikan apa yang hendak ia katakana karena omongan Sassori terpotong.

"—Justru karena habis libur panjang, jadi banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Tidakkah kau mengerti." Sela Itachi dengan Jawabannya _singkat, padat_ dan _jelas_ juga _datar_ seperti biasanya.

'_Ia selalu terlihat tenang.'_ ucap Deidara dalam hati mengagumi sikap ketuanya itu.

'_Uchiha prodigy memang selalu berpikir dengan cara yang berbeda.'_ pikir Sassori.

"Ahh. . Kau memang Uchiha sejati Itachi."

Komen Sassori sambil memandang ke arah Itachi dengan sebuah senyuman dan kekaguman terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya.

Itachi hanya membalas dengan mengernyitkan alisnya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Sikapnya yang selalu tenang itu selalu menjadikannya sulit untuk ditebak, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi selain dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan.

Tiba-tiba semua mata tertuju pada Madara setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sassori, mereka semua memikirkan hal yang sama. "Dan hanya kaulah yang berbeda diantara para Uchiha" Dengan serentak anggota Akatsuki melontarkan _kata-kata_ yang berhasil membuat _Madara_ _naik darah_ dan akhirnya ia melempar Sassori dengan sebuah apel yang tengah ia makan.

"Sassori sialan! Sini kamu kalau berani!" Madara beranjak dari kursinya dan melotot pada sassori sampai-sampai matanya hampir keluar! (wqwqwq,cEyeeemmm).

Sassori pun dengan gampangnya menghindar dari lemparan Madara, biasanya ia akan menangkap buah itu lalu dengan baik hati mengembalikannya pada Madara dengan lemparan mautnya. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena buah itu telah dimakan oleh Madara hingga membuat Sassori jijik untuk memegangnya (Sassori tuh steril).

Suasana semakin kacau dengan hawa membunuh yang terdeteksi dari tubuh Madara dan Sassori.

Namun tiba-tiba suara Itachi yang terdengar marah, berhasil menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Hentikan!"ucapnya lantang.

Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan hingga sampai tepat di depan buah apel yang dilemparkan Madara. Dengan lincahnya ia ambil buah apel itu tanpa membungkuk dan layaknya seperti bola, Itachi memainkanya dengan indah lalu di arahkan tepat sasaran! Yupz, pada Madara yang terlihat masih kesal.

"Jika kau sudah selesai dengan itu. Maka buanglah ke tempatnya. Jangan mengotori tempat ini." Ucapnya datar namun mematikan.

Dengan itu Madara langsung pergi meninggalkan Kantin dan entah kemana sambil membawa sebuah apel bekas di tangannya.

Itachi dengan santainya duduk kembali di samping Deidara. Dan Sassori kembali duduk tenang tanpa expresi di wajahnya. Seolah semua itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Untuk mencairkan suasana, akhirnya Deidara memulai pembicaraan dengan Kakuzu dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kakuzu un, menurut mu diantara mereka siapa yang paling sexy?"

Dan dengan semangat Jiraya-Sensei juga cengiran kecilnya sambil mengamati anak kelas 10 yang sedang bercanda di depan kelas mereka, Kakuzu langsung mengamati ke arah Deidara menunjuk.

Ia amati dengan keras dan serus.

"Kurasa yang berambut merah dan pendek itu, kelihatannya dia adalah wanita yang pintar berhemat!" Jawabnya dengan bangga dan PD_._

' _Aku yakin gadis itu pasti pintar mengatur keuangan, buktinya dia tidak boros!'_ pikir Kakuzu.

'_Huh? Dia berpikir begitu karena hanya wanita itu yang terlihat tidak sedang memakan apapun. . Dasar otak pelit!'_ maki Deidara dalam hati.

"Ah… Bertanya padamu tak ada gunanya!" tegas Deidara yang sudah muak dengan jawaban yang selalu diberikan oleh Kakuzu.

"Menurutku, yang paling sexy itu cewek yang rambutnya diikat dua seperti gadis china," Seru Hidan.

Deidara pun mengalihkan padangannya pada Itachi, tanpa menghiraukan pendapat Hidan. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Oe…Itachi un, menurutmu siapa?"

Mendengar ada yang menanyakan pendapat Itachi, menyebabkan seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang lain menoleh dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi.

Itachi yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan sepotong roti dan jus pun menoleh.

"Ah. . ?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir sexy Sang Uchiha Itachi yang menyebabkan semua anggota Akatsuki hampir jatuh dari kursi mereka karena kecewa mendengarnya.

'_Ternyata terkadang Uchiha bisa bodoh juga ya…'_ pikir Deidara sambil cengir.

"Maksudku, menurutmu. . Di antara mereka siapa yang paling se—em—cantik? Atau menawan mungkin,"

Deidara mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke aras kelas 10 dan sekalian merepisi pertanyaannya karena Itachi bukanlah Jiraya-Sensei ataupun Hidan dan dirinya sendiri.

Itachi adalah seorang Uchiha yang tidak pernah berpikiran mesum (_**!**_)

"Oh. . " Jawab Itachi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kelas yang Deidara tunjukan.

Matanya terus mencari-cari sesosok wanita cantik, namun tak sekalipun ia menemukannya.

Sampai pandangannya jatuh pada seorang gadis yang sedang memunguti bola basket dari lapangan, yang masih mengenakan pakaian olah raganya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang menjadi korban untuk melakukan piket lapangan setelah olah membikin Itachi syok dan kaget!

"Gadis ituu…"

Gumam Sang Uchiha Itachi dengan expresi serius dan sedikit kaget yang berhasil membuat semua anggota Akatsuki menoleh dan beruha mencari sosok gadis yang berhasil membuat seorang _Itachi_, sang ketua Akatsuki, Gank paling keren se-sekolah, seorang prodigy Uchiha yang smart, ganteng, Ketua OSIS, dan tak pernah memiliki expresi di wajahnya yang juga tidak pernah mempedulikan soal gadis, kini memiliki expresi di wajahnya karena melihat sesosok gadis.

Kenapa Itachi sampai terkejut? Apakah dia mengenalnya? Lalu gadis seperti apakah dia. . Hingga berhasil mendapatkan perhatian sang Uchiha prodigy?

TBC…

Author Note: Ma'f yAc Nevin telat update cuz Nevin byk p'R sekolah.. Nevin kn skarang klz 9 jadi blajar xtra! Nevin ada sedikit kendala… (ceEee'iLeuu…Nevin cUrhaDz) skaLi lg Nevin mta maf!

To Hyuuga Felix; Sebelumnya makasih banged yc kak dah mo review! Hatur Nuhun…! Anggota Akatsuki emang sengaja Nevin buat sdikit, cuz sisa yang lainnya tuh dah kuliah n mereka memutuskan kuliah di luar negeri, jadi mereka gx ada di cerita ini.. tp,gx nutup kmungkinand wad mreka untuk hadir kembali di crita ini,cuz itu tergantung para reader…Hehee ,oyac kak..qlo typo itu apa? Maaf Nevin gx ngerti..maklum katrox,,tunggu chapter berikutnya yaw! ^_^

To amumu-chan; Hallo jg kak,salam knal…! Qu pgl z aqUu Nevin.. naq baru ^_^ dan trimakachih atas review'y.. Maksud Nevin pke huruf tebal byar lbih gampang di baca,jadi kn ketauand.. di mana aja letak percakapan di FanFic'nya… maaf kalo hasil'y mengecewakan, Nevin akan coba untuk perbaiki.. dan maaf tentang huruf-huruf kapital, Nevin dh brusaha untuk sebaik mungkin tp mgkn dha yg terlewat jd gx pke hurup kapital… Heheee,

* * *

Smoga kali inich,Lbih bagus dan ada peningkatan!

Sankyuuuu….,! ^_^

Nevin: "Hi guys..! I hope it`s better now. Please review"

**Please Review….,!**

**I'll be waiting…!**

**`I do it all in one night, because tomorrow is my Exam…! Sankyuuuuu…!`**


	3. Akatsuki no Hime: Pertemuan Yang Aneh

_Please Enjoy!_

Itachi terkejut melihat gadis itu. Lalu teringat saat..

_**Flashback**_

"_Tidakah bias kau lebih cepat lagi! Aku nanti terlambat! Teman-temanku sudah menunggu!"_

_Seru Sasuke pada supir pribadinya sambil meloto seperti anak kecil dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. _

"_Maaf Sasuke-sama, tapi kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Lagipula hari ini merupakan akhir pekan jadi sudah dapat dipastikan akan seperti ini."_

_Jawab supirnya datar namun sopan._

_Mengingat sifat Sasuke yang gile dan sok juga manja, Supir itu harus extra sabar pada anak Uchiha yang satu ini._

_Itachi yang merasa terganngupun ikut bebrbicara;_

"_Diamlah Sasuke, Jangan banyak mengeluh dan jauhkan sikap manja itu." Itachi berkata dengan datar tanpa sedikitpun expresi yang dapat terbaca di wajahnya yang tampan._

_Akhirnya Itachi menutup LapTopnya dank arena bosan Ia mulai melihat-lihat di sekelilingnya. Yang Ia lihat hanyalah mobil-mobil._

_Lalu Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi jalan. _

_Semula Ia tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik, namun tak lama kemudian Itachi menjatuhkan pandangannya ke sebuah gang kecil yang dan melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang di ganggu oleh beberapa lelaki yang terlihat lebih muda darinya._

_Mungkin mereka berumur sekitar 14 tahunan._

_Awalnya Itachi hanya menonton saja, namun begitu lelaki-lelaki itu mulai terlihat tidak sopan dan Ia berhasil membaca gerak bibir gadis itu meminta tolong Itachi hendak keluar menolongnya._

_Namun tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara pintu mobil yang di tutup sangat keras di belakangnya dan keluarlah dari mobil itu seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat anggun dan lembut._

_Gadis itu mengambil langkah cepat menuju ke terowongan tempat dimana ada seorang gadis yang diganggu oleh beberapa lelaki._

_Itachi merasa khawatir, namun Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wanita cantik itu._

'_Ayo kita lihat, apa yang dapat kau lakukan.. Onna.' Itachi bergumam dalam hati._

"_Hey. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tidakkah kalian mendengar Ia kesakitan," Kata-kata wanita cantik itu membuat kaget segerombolan lelaki itu._

"_Hey cantik. Ini bukan urusanmu.."_

_Ucap salah seorang laki-laki yang berambut hitam pekat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya untuk melihat kearah dimana suara itu berasal._

"_Tentu ini menjadi urusanku, karena kalian telah mengganggu gadis itu!"_

_Suaranya terdengar lembut hingga membuat lelaki itu , gadis ini sama sekali tidak gentar._

'_Walaupun aku terlihat lemah, bukan berarti aku ini lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!' gumam hatinya._

"_Oe.. Onee-chan, jangan ikut campur. Ini adalah urusan kami, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur, karena.." Lelaki berambut merah berhenti._

_Lalu ia melihat wanita iyu dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas."Karena.. kami tidak akan sungkan."_

_Sambung Lelaki berambut merah itu lalu melepaskan genggamannya dan berbalik menghampiri wanita cantik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya._

_Namun sebelum Laki-laki itu berhasil berbuat apa-apa pada wanita cantik itu, Ia terburu di banting oleh wanita cantik yang terlihat lemah itu. _

_Di sisi lain, lelaki yang berambut hitam pekat dan temannya yang masih menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu hanya shock melihat teman mereka di banting oleh gadis yang bahkan terlihat sangat lemah._

'_Tidak mungkin..' gumam lelaki berambut hitam pekat sambil menelan ludah. Mukanya terlihat sangat pucat._

"_Jangan remehkan aku!"_

_Seru gadis lemah itu dengan nada yang berat dan cukup menakutkan. Berusaha untuk membuat takut tiga orang lelaki yang kini tinggal dua tersisa itu._

"_Aku pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwon Do!" Serunya terakhir kali sebelum melancarkan tendangannya yang tepat mengenai sasaran dan membuat mereka pingsan_

"_Maaf ya, aku pasti membuatmu takut,"_

_Bisik wanita cantik itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya._

"_Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku hanya berusaha untuk membantu."_

_Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut hingga tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengira bahwa wanita ini sebenarnya menyimpan sesuatu yang istimewa._

_Namun dalam sekejap Ia berubah menjadi wanita yang terlihat sangat pemalu dan lemah._

"_Arigatou Onee-chan! Arigatuo gozaimasuta! Aku Matsuri. Senang bertemu dengan mu Hyuuga-san!" _

_Matsuri menyusut air matanya dan tersenyum pada Hyuuga di hadapannya itu._

_Hinata memeluknya lalu menawarinya untuk pulang bersama, gadis itu menolak._

_Dan akhirnya Hyuuga Hinata hanya memperlihatkan seulas senyumnya yang tulus._

_Seuntas senyuman Hinata berhasil membuat hati Uchiha Itachi yang dari tadi memperhatikan aksinya itu berdegup kencang_

' _Kenapa.. Ada apa dengan— dadaku ini.. Kenapa.. '_

_Seorang prodigy Uchiha kebingungan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari hinata._

_Sejak tadi Itachi hanya menagamati Hinata dan keberaniannya dari jauh. Ia pun tidak tahu siapa gadis pemberani dan baik hati nan cantik itu._

_Lalu mobil yang mulai melaju menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tentang Gadis Pemberani itu._

_Itachi, hatinya terus bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya, namun karena ia sendiri bingung maka ia lebih memilih untuk melupakannya._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oey.. yang mane yang loe maksud Itachi un?" tanya Deidara.

Namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik mata onyx yang tajam ini.

"Yo'I, Itachi-sama.. Mana gadis itu?" tanya Zetsu yang sama penasarannya dengan Deidara dkk.

Lagi-lagi hanya diam yang diterimanya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis yang sedang memunguti bola basket di lapangan yang amat panas itu.

"Ah.. Akhirnya selesai juga,"

Bisik Hinata lega sambil memungut beberapa bola yang tersisa.

Namun, salah satu dari bola itu malah jatuh dan menggelinding tepat ke arah sang Ketua OSIS.

Yupz_**!**_

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi.

'_Waduh.. Kenape malah ke sana! Itu kan, Ketua OSIS! Pasti dia marah-marah deh sama aku.. Nasib..Nasib.. Ah,, belum tentu.. lagian kelihatannya dia itu baik,'_ pikir Hinata_._

Suara Itachi yang gentle berhasil mengagetkan Hinata Si Gadis Hyuuga Pemalu ini kaget dan terlihat perubahan warna di pipinya.

Memerah.

"Ini bolanya. Lain kali kamu harus lebih berhati-hati, karena gak semua orang akan membantumu."

Itachi berkata sambil mengambil bola yang ada di pelukan Hinata.

"Kau pasti anak baru. Sini aku bantu,"

Lalu tanpa menunggu respon dari Hinata, Itachi melewati Hinata dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang bengong dan memasukan bola di tangannya ke dalam keranjang.

Hinata menghampirinya dan langsung berterima kasih padanya dengan sedikit malu-malu dan grogi.

"Hai, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku anak baru di kelas 10-2. Arigatou Gozaimasuta!"

Hinata berterima kashih sambil membungku dan menutup matanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu dan mukanya yang memerah.

Rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan pendek tidak dapat banyak menyembunyikan rona merah yang tersirat wajahnya.

Itachi membiarkan sebuah cengiran kecil terpancar dari bibirnya.

Lalu lengan kanannya memnghampiri dagu Si Cantik Hyuuga ini untuk membuatnya menatap mata Itachi, dan berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dan ketika mata Hinata bertemu dengan mata onyxnya, Itachi membungkukan diri dan merbisik ke telinga kanan Sang Hyuuga itu.

Mata hinata terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sang Ketua OSIS itu.

Semua anggota Akatsuki dan para Fans Girl Itachi hanya bisa bengong melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Itachi memang selalu baik pada semua orang; terutama wanita. Karena baginya wanita adalah makhluk ytang sangat terhormat dan berharga namun sangat rapuh hingga harus dijaga dan dirawat dengan baik.

Itulah yang ibunya ajarkan.

Namun Itachi tidak pernah mengawali apalagi sampai menghampiri mereka duluan.

Ia sering membawa salah seorang dari Fans Girlnya ke pesta-pesta untuk dijadikan sebagai pasangannya, atau lebih tepatnya 'pajangan hidup' untuk ditunjukan pada keluarganya.

Merekapun melakukannya dengan senang hati. Namun merekalah yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangannya. Dan yang akan memutuskan siapa yang berhak berdampingan sengan Itachi adalah para Akatsuki.

Karena sesungguhnya Itachi tidak terlalu peduli.

Ia memang player karna selalu berganti-ganti pasangan demi membatalkan niat orang tuanya untuk menjodohkannya.

Itachi berkelit bahwa ia telah punya pilihan sendiri yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, bibit-bebet-bobotnya baik dan sekelas dengan keluarganya dan blah blah blah blah.

Namun baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Itachi, Akatsuku Gank Leader, Ketua OSIS, dan cowok terpopuler yang suppperrr beken, ganteng, keren, and d'best.

Namun kali ini, seorang Uchiha Itachi; menghampiri seorang gadis dan berinisiatif untuk memulai gerakan pertama dengan cara memungut bola basket! Sungguh tidak di sangka-sangka! (alyas gak kerend!)

* * *

Lalu.. Apakah yang Itachi bisikan pada Hinata?

Penasaran? Tunggu Chapter berikutnya y!

**Sankyuu….!**

**Please give some Review! Please….! Pleaseee….**

Note: Rambut Hinata seperti saat dia kecil, pendek berponi dan ada rambut depannya yang sedikit lebih panjang.. soalnya sama ama gaya rambut Author! Heheee *peace*

Nevin: "Hope you like it Guys! Jaa….!"


	4. Akatsuki no Hime: Hari Yang Sepi

"Kau hebat. Aku suka gayamu.. Hyuuga-san." Itachi berkata. Lalu ia kembali berdiri tegap untuk memandang wajah sang gadis Hyuuga yang seperti tomat.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Snag Uchiha itu.

Itachi memberikan senyuman mautnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bengong di tengah lapangan dan disinari teriknya cahaya matahari yang membuat mukanya semakin memerah.

Setelah sadar dari syoknya, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Itachi pergi dan Ia hanya bisa melihat Itachi yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan santai dan cool abizzzz! (author narziz)

Dalam benak Hinata, Ia selalu terpikir tentang kejadian itu;

Senyuman maut Itachi selalu hinggap di benaknya dan berhasil membuat Hinata kehilangan konsentrasi saat belajar.

Sehabis melihat Itachi pergi saat jam istirahat Hinata tidak melihatnya lagi. Hari itu pun berlalu dengan cepat.

'_Ding Dong'_

Suara bel pulang pun terdengar.

Pelajaranpun selesai; anak-anakpun bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Hinata pun keluar kelas dan menghampiri kelas Neji, sepupunya. Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama-sama. Namun saat Hinata hendak menyapa Neji, Ia melihat seorang wanita datang menghampiri Neji.

Dia cukup manis dan terlihat imut dengan dua buah kunclung di kepalanya (itu loh yang kayak bak pao..hehee).

' _Itukan, Tenten-chan! Benar! Itu pacar Neji-kun!'_ pikir Hinata.

"Ano.. Neji, apakah— "

Omongan sang gadis berkunclung itupun terpotong oleh ucapan Sang Hyuuga prodigy.

"Tenten.. Maaf tapi kali ini pun aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus mengantar Hinata pulang. Mungkin lain kali..ku harap kau mengerti," ucapnya datar namun terlihat ada sesal yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ah.. baiklah jika begitu," Tenten memberikan Neji sebuah senyuman kecil dan terlihat dengan jelas kalau Ia kecewa.

Hinata yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung pun (apha hubungandnya cobbhaa?) tidak bisa melihat orang lain sedih, Ia lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, yah itulah sifat Hinata.

Setelah mendengar itu Hinata pun menghampiri Neji dan Tenten.

"Neji-kun," Sapa Hinata lembut.

Hampir tidak terdengar namun telinga Neji yang tajam (setajam silet) berhasil menangkapnya.

Dengan kerennya Neji memalingkan wajahnya yang ganteng (tapi gag seganteng _Itachi-kun_) pada Gadis Cantik di belakangnya itu. {Relatif}

"Hinata-chan. Kau sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Neji dengan suara datar seperti biasanya.

"Tapi, Neji-kun.. Aku hari ini akan pulang terlambat. Karena akan mendiskusikan tugas bersama teman-teman. Kau pulang aja duluan nanti aku pasti pulang sebelum ayah. Jadi tidak usah khawatir,"

Hinata mengatakannya dengan sedikit gugup sambil menyentuh-nyentuhkan kedua telunjuk tangannya satu sama lain dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai.

Neji adalah seorang _Lie Detector_.

Ia berhasil mendeteksi suatu kebohongan pada Hinata, namun semua kecurigaannya hilang saat Tenten menggandeng tangannya dengan sangat erat hingga membuat Neji sampai memalingkan wajahnya pada pacarnya ini.

_Tenten masih di sini rupanya_ pikir Neji dalam hati.

"Hai, Hinata-chan! Aku akan menjaga Neji untukmu. Kau jangan khawatir dan kerjakanlah tugasmu dengan baik ya!"

Seru Tenten sambil menyeret paksa Neji.

Neji berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tenten, tapi Tenten terlihat sangat bahagia hingga membuatnya tidak tega.

Akhirnya ia hanya melambai pada Hinata tanpa menengok ke arahnya. Dan yang paling penting, tanpa mempedulikan Hinata

Karena sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu Hinata berbohong namun ia hanya bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli.

Apa lagi? karena Tenten lah!

"Hai Tenten-chan.."

Hinata mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka menghilang.

Hinata pun bingung kemana dia harus pergi.

'_Jika aku main ke rumah Ino, tidak mungkin.. Dia kan tadi bilang akan pergi dengan gebetan barunya, jika aku langsung pulang ke rumah.. Nanti Neji bisa marah karena aku telah membohonginya_.'

Hinata menarik nafas panjang.

'_lalu aku harus kemana?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

'_Ah mungkin aku menunggu di sini aja ya.. setelah agak sore aku akan pulang, ya.. begitu saja deh_.'

Hinata berjalan ke arah taman sekolah.

Lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi di taman itu yang dilindungi oleh sebuah pohon yang rindang.

Hinata melirik ke sekeliling sekolah namun tidak ada seorang murid pun. Yang tertinggal; hanya dia sendiri.

Pintu gerbang pun telah tertutup. Satpam sekolah telah pergi.

Namun Ia tidak khawatir karena pintu gerbang dapat terbuka dengan otomatis jika Ia menggesekan kartu OSIS-nya ke mesin yang ada di dekat gerbang itu.

Hinata duduk di sana dan dengan perlahan Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Tanpa sadar terdengar suara nyanyian lembut dan indah keluar dari bibirnya yang mungul.

Ohh, ohh, ohhhhh...  
Where are you now..  
When I need you the most  
Why don't you take my hand  
I want to be close

Help me when I am down  
Lift me up off the ground  
Teach me right from wrong  
Help me to stay strong

So,take my hand and walk with me,  
Show me what to be  
I need you to set me free  
Where are you now...

Where are you now  
Now that I'm half grown  
Why are we far apart  
I feel all alone

Where are you now  
When nothing is going right  
Where are you now  
I can't see the light

So take my hand and walk with me  
Show me what to be  
I need you to set me free, yeah yeah

I need you, to need me  
Can't you see me,  
How could you leave me  
My heart is half empty  
Im not whole when your not with me  
I want you here with me  
To guide me, hold me, and love me now

Where are you now... ohhhh...

Where are you now..oooo  
So take my hand and walk with me  
Show me what to be  
I need you to set me free, yeah yeah

Ohhh...where are you now...oh...yeah...yeah...oh oh yeaahhh...

(JB_Where are you now)

Hinata bernyanyi tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Orang itu terus memperhatikan Hinata, mengamati setiap gerak bibirnya, melihat kesedihan yang tercurah dalam nyanyiannya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat tertarik pada Hinata. Ia sendiripun tidak mengerti. Ia terus mendengarkannya sampai Hinata selesai menyanyikannya.

Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya _beautiful _hatinya bergumam.

Hinata yang asyik bernyanyi tidak menyadari bahwa langit mulai bersedih seolah mengiringi nyanyiannya.

Perlahan Hinata mulai merasakn butiran-butiran air hujan yang menetes tepat di pipinya yang halus. Ia pun akhirnya membuka mata dan menghapus tetesan hujan itu dari wajahnya.

'_Ah.. hujan?'_

Hatinya bergumam, sambil Ia memperhatikan jemarinya yang telah menyusut tetesan air hujan dari wajahnya. Setelah itu Hinata langsung menatap ke arah langit yang mendung dan meneteskan air.

Dengan sigap Hinata langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari ke depan kelas yang Ia yakini sebagai ruang OSIS sambil meletakan tasnya yang terbuat dari kulit asli itu di atas kepalanya untuk menahan tetesan-tetesan hujan agar tidak membasahinya.

Setelah sampai Hinata mulai khawatir.

'_Bagaimana ini.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan jalan kaki dalam keadaan hujan begini, karena jarak dari sisni ke rumahkan sangat jauh.'_

Tiba-tiba Hinata mempunyai ide,

'_Ah.. mungkin aku bisa menelpon taxi, benar.. taxi saja!'_

Hinata pun langsung merogok tasnya untuk mencari hp BlackBerrynya, namun setelah ia menemukannya ternyata pulsanya abis.

'_Aduh.. aku lupa! Tadikan abis di pake Ino telponan ma pacarnya!'_ Hinata mulai panik, ia bingung harus bagaimana.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dan membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

ia merasa takut, karena Hinata yakin bahwa hanya dia seoranglah yang masih tinggal di sekolah. Lalu dengan sedikit gemetar dan ketakutan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara itu.

Namun itu lebih membuatnya kaget sampai-sampai jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dunia serasa berhenti berputar.

* * *

Lalu apakah yang terjadi pada Hinata? Siapa orang misteriuz itu?

Penasarannnn? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Hehehee

TBC…..

Thank you untuk yang review, Nevin harap banyak yang suka ma FF ini, maaf kalau Nevin gaje dan salah typo. Hehee…

To Princess Dean; makatieh yc kak, Nevin update gag tentu.. Gmn tugas skul,klo Nevin adha waktu senggang, pasti Nevin update. Maaf banget, tapi mgkn Nevin akan sering update tyap hari minggu cuz kn hari libur.. Hehee

Dan,,makatieh dah bca FF quu yang sederhana dan byasaz" z inich.. tlg reviewnya yc! Makatieh…!

**All please review… seenggaknya kasih Nevin review, supaya Nevin tahu kalau FF Nevin tuh ada yang baca…**

**Review always welcomed..!**

**If there`s somebody review, I promise I will continue this FF till the end…!**

**Please… if you like,! Please….**


	5. Akatsuki no Hime: Rahasia Kami Berdua

_Namun tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dan membuatnya kaget setengah mati._

_ia merasa takut, karena Hinata yakin bahwa hanya dia seoranglah yang masih tinggal di sekolah. Lalu dengan sedikit gemetar dan ketakutan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara itu._

_Namun itu lebih membuatnya kaget sampai-sampai jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dunia serasa berhenti berputar._

"U-uu-ucchii-haa-sen-senpai.." Hinata terbata-bata.

Mata dan expresinya masih terkejut dan tersirat rona merah di wajahnya yang putih dan mulus itu.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil melihat expresi Sang Hyuuga yang sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Saat Ia menyadarinya, Ia telah tersenyum dengan setulus hati untuk yang pertama kalinya. Itachi pun merasa sedikit aneh namun, entah kenapa semuanya terasa sangat benar baginya.

"Hyuuga-san. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang sejak tadi?"

Itachi dengan sopan dan ramahnya menegur Hinata yang masih syok.

"Ah-emm.. Aku.. Aku hanya.. Emm—" Hinata kembali terbata-bata karena Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia katakana.

"Udahlah.. Lupain aja. Ayo ku antar pulang. Sekarang sudah sore terus lagi hujan. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan seorang gadis di tengah keadaan seperti ini."

Itachi berkata dngan menjaga nadanya agar tetap tenang.

Sebelumnya Ia tidak pernah menawarkan tumpangan pada seseorang namun.. Kali ini ia tak ingin meninggalkan Gadis Hyuuga yang berdiri di depannya ini.

'_Ada apa dengan diriku ini?'_ tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi untuk yang kesekian kalinya dibuat bingung oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"Uchiha-senpai.. Tidakkah aku akan merepotkanmu?" tanya sang gadis Hyuuga ini dengan expresi khawatir di wajahnya.

'_Ia sungguh sangat luguh.'_ Gumam Itachi dalam hati.

"Tentu tidak. Ayo cepat. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran,"

Itachi berkata sambil pergi ke tempat Ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Expresi wajah sang Uchiha pun tidak dapat terbaca oleh Hinata.

"Hai!" Seru Hinata, "Arigatoo Uchiha-senpai,"

Sambil membungkukan badannya yang mungul itu. Lalu Hinata bergegas mengikuti Itachi.

"Ayo masuk,"

Seru Itachi sambil membukakan pintu mobil sportnya yang berwarna Hitam pekat yang hampir menyerupai mata onyxnya yang tajam dan sangat mempesona itu.

"Arigatou senpai," Lalu Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil Itachi.

Setelah itu Itachi pun masuk dan langsung menstater mobil dan keluar arena parkir sekolah.

lalu ketika Ia sampai di pintu gerbang, Itachi mengeluarkan Kartu OSIS-nya dan dengan otomatis pintu gerbang itu pun terbuka dan menutup setelah mobil Itachi keluar.

"Jadi, di mana rumahmu Hyuuga-san,"

Itachi berkata dengan nada datarnya dan tanpa sedikitpun expresi yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Mata onyxnya terus memandang lurus ke jalan yang sedang Ia lalui.

"Em.. Aku tinggal di Konoha distrik 1A, Hyuuga Compound."

Hinata menjawab dengan suara halusnya yang berhasil membuat Snag Uchiha yang duduk di sebelahnya kehilangan ke-Cool-an-nya dan topeng yang selama ini dia kenakan hancur berkeping-keping.

Itachi kembali menunjukan expresinya.

Wajahnya yang semula sangat datar tanpa expresi, sekarang berubah menjadi kemerahan. Namun karena Itachi sangat mahir dan terlatih untuk menyembunyikan emosinya sejak kecil. Ia langsung dapat mengatasinya hingga Snag Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak melihatnya.

Suasana sepi selama di perjalanan. Hinata yang tidak leluasa mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"A-ano.. Senpai, kenapa Senpai tadi belum pulang?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup dan nervous.

"Kau snendiri?"

Tanya Itachi datar yang membuat Snag Hyuuga itu semakin gugup.

"I-itu.. Itu karena.. Aku ..Aku sedang melakukan piket kelas,"

HInata berbohong dan dengan mudahnya diketahui oleh Itcahi. Selsain Neji, Itachi juga merupakan _Lie Detectore_.

"Lalu, di mana teman-temanmu yang lain?"

Akhirnya Itachi pun memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sang Hyuuga yang kembali memerah. Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya memperlihatnya cengiran kecil di wajahnya yang ganteng luar binasa (heheee).

"Ah.. I-ituu.. " omongan Hinata terpotong oleh Itachi.

"Udah deh.. Jangan bohong Hyuuga-san. Dan kalau kamu gak mau ngasih tahu juga gak apa-apa kok." Seru Itachi sambil kembali memandang lurus kea rah jalan.

'_Darimana Ia bisa tau kalau aku lagi bo'ong?.. Ah..aku emang payah!'_ Bentak Hinata dalam hati.

"Gomen senpai. Aku gak bermaksud untuk membohongimu. Seharusnya aku tadi pulang bersama Neji-kun, tapi aku gak bisa pulang bareng ma dia soalnya, Tenten-chan pengen banget jalan ma Neji-kun.. Jadi aku..Berbohong padanya. Aku bilang aku mau mengerjakan tugas bareng temen. Tapi.. Tolong jangan bilang ini pada siapa-siapa ya.. Nanti dia bisa marah padaku,"

Hinata mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sedih dan merasa bersalah.

Namun apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi sungguh membuatnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Hai. Tenang aja.. Aku gak akan bilang siapa-siapa," Itachi mengatakannya sambil memberikan Hinata sebuah senyuman yang sungguh sangat menawan.

Wajah Hinata mulai memerah melihatnya dan jantung Hinata mulai berdegup kencang tidak karuan.

'_Kenapa aku ini..? Kenapa hatiku..'_ hati Hinata kebingungan.

Lalu ia menundukan wajahnya agar Itachi tidak bisa melihat rona merah wajahnya.

"Anggap saja ini adalah rasahia kita berdua." Ucap Itachi sambil memberikannya senyuman yang hangat dan bersahabat.

"Hai, arigatoo senpai"

'_Dia.. Gadis ini sangat berbeda.. aku, baru kali ini aku merasakan hal yang seperti ini.. Hyuuga Hinata, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hatiku ini…?_ ' guman Itachi dalam hati.

Baru kali ini Itachi merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia mulai melakukan hal-hal yang baginya tidak masuk akal dan tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Itachi mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai menambahkan kecepatannya menuju Hyuuga Comound.

Sisa-sisa perjalan mereka habiskan tanpa kata. Hanya suara bisingnya lalu lintaslah yang meramaikan suasana.

Setelah setengah jam dalam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah besar milik Keluarga Hyuuga.

Yupz!

Hyuuga Compound atau lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Minor.

Mobil Itachi berhenti di depan gerbang dan Itachi mulai menekan bel yang tidak lama disusul dengan wajah pelayan yang hadir di monitor.

"Selamat Sore. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah dan sopan.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Hyuuga Hinata-san pulang."

Jawab Itachi dengan datar. Pelayan itu pun terkrjut melihat kegantengan Sang Uchiha. Semula ia tidak bisa berbicara dan matanya terbelalak, sampai suara Itachi membangunkannya dari alam khayal.

"Sumi masen. Sebentar, akan saya bukakan."

Layar langsung mati dan dengan otomatis pintu gerbang Keluarga Hyuuga pun terbuka. Mobil Itachi melesat masuk.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kediaman Hyuuga.

Salah satu pelayan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Namun sebelum keluar Hinata mengajak Itachi untuk mampir ke rumahnya sebagai rassa terima kasih karena telah mengantarkannya pulang.

Namun Itachi menolaknya dengan sopan dan beralasan ia masih mempunyai urusan lain yang sangat penting, namun dengan tidak bermaksud bahwa berkunjung ke rumah Hinata adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Hinata mengerti dan ia pun hanya memberikan senyuman khasnya yang tulus, manis, indah dan tanpa ia sadari merupakan hal yang menjadi favorite Itachi sejauh ini.

"Arigatoo senpai," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya setelah itu Itachi melesat meninggalkan Hyuuga Compound.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia tersenyum dan menyapa para pelayan dalam perjalannya menuju kamar.

Inilah Hyuuga Hinata, putri kesayangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan merupakan pewaris seluruh asset Hyuuga Company yang ramah, sopan, santun, tidak sombong dan lembut juga cantik dan pintar namun terlalu luguh hingga kadang terkesan o'on.

Hinata memiliki wajah dan prilaku yang cantik, sama seperti ibunya Hyuuga Shizuka yang telah wafat saat melahirkannya.

Ketika ia sampai di kamarnya yang didominasi dengan warna ungu itu. Hinata langsung bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Harinya yang sepi berubah menjadi ceria (karena Itachi tentunya). Setelah Hinata selasai mandi ia melirik ke arah jam monokurobonya dan terlihat 17.35 Hinata langsung bergegas mengenakan pakaian dan mengerjakan PR-nya yang pertama.

Ketika ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas, terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya.

"Hinata-sama. Anda ditunggu di ruang makan oleh Hiashi-sama untuk makan malam." Seru salah satu pembantunya di balik pintu.

"Hai. Aku akan segera turun. Terima kasih,"

Jawab Hinata singkat dan sopan walaupun kepada seorang langsung menutup laptopnya dan bergegas menuju meja makan.

'_Ayah sudah datang rupanya..' _ucap sang Hyuuga ini dalam hati dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

* * *

FootNote; Hinata adalah anak tunggal, Neji seumuran dengan Hinata. Dan Hanabi adalah adik Neji. Orang tua Neji telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan sejak itu Neji tinggal di rumah pamannya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Namun Hanabi tinggal di rumah keluarga ibunya di luar negeri dan hanya pulang setahun sekali untuk bertemu dengan Neji dan berjiarah ke makam orang tuanya.

**Sankyuu for all the reader, im so sorry that im a bit late to update. I just got some lazy to open my laptop and I calle it "Maeroh Virus."**

**Heheee.. please forgive me..**

**And do not forget to gimme some review..**

**I will gladly answered your question and thanksful for all the opinion…**

**One more time… Gomen ne,… Ja…!**

**Nevin**


	6. Akatsuki no Hime: Kepulangan Ayah

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_Ketika ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas, terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya. _

"_Hinata-sama. Anda ditunggu di ruang makan oleh Hiashi-sama untuk makan malam" Seru salah satu pembantunya di balik pintu._

"_Hai. Aku akan segera turun. Terima kasih" Jawab Hinata singkat dan sopan walaupun kepada seorang langsung menutup laptopnya dan bergegas menuju meja makan._

'_Ayah sudah datang rupanya..' Ucap sang Hyuuga ini dalam hati dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik._

* * *

"Hinata.. " Sapa ayahnya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ayah..!" Hinata langsung berlari kecil menuju ayahnya tercinta. Melihat tingkah anaknya tersayang Hiashi pun hanya tertawa kecil dan menyambut hangat pelukan kangen Hinata. "Aku kangeeeeen banget sama ayah..! Ayah kangen gak sama aku?" Seru Hinata.

Hiashi lagi-lagi hanya tertawa namun tawanya kali ini semakin lepas. "Hahaha.. tentu saja ayah merindukanmu Hinata" Hiashi mengatakannya sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung putrinya , sampai Hinata mendengar suara yang aneh yang ternyata _Miss Call_ dari cacing-cacing yang udah gak tahan pengen di umpani.

"Oupz.." Seru Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hiashi.

"Em.. lagi-lagi kamu menunggu ayah pulang. Ayah kan sudah bilang, kamu makan saja duluan. Jangan menunggu ayah" Hinata hanya menundukan wajahnya.

Lalu Hinata kembali memandang ayahnya dengan puppy eyes dan berkata, "Ma-maaf ayah.. aku hanya ingin makan bersama ayah. Soalnya aku kangen banget sama ayah.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Jari-jari Hinatapun saling beradu.

"Hahaa.. kau ini mirip sekali dengan ibu mu" Lalu Hiashi menyuruh Hinata duduk dan tidak lama kemudian disusul oleh Neji yang datang dari arah kamarnya dan langsung manyapa Hiashi

"Oji-san. Okaeri" Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata "Hinata-chan" Setelah itu Hiashi menyuruh Neji untuk duduk di sampingnya dan berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Selama makan berlangsung, mereka tidak mengobrol sedikitpun karena dianggap kurang sopan. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keturunan _ningrat_, jadi mereka menjunjung tinggi _tatak rama_ dan _sopan santun_ khususnya jika sedang pertemuan keluarga.

Setelah mereka habiskan waktu tanpa kata, akhrnya mereka selesai. Hiashi mengawali "Baiklah, karena kita sudah selesai. Kalian boleh beristirahat" Dengan itu Hiashi meninggalkan ruang makan dan disusul oleh Hinata juga Neji. Mereka semuapun kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas mereka.

Setelah Hinata selesai mempersiapkan semua keperluan sekolahnya untuk besok, dia langsung merebahkna diri ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu. Lalu dia teringat akan sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba ia berguling dan memposisikan badannya tengkurep di tempat tidurnya lalu mengampil salah satu boneka kesayangannya yang merupakan pemberian dari temannya tersayang, Kiba. Yang mrmberikannya sebuah boneka anjing dengan bulu yang lebat dan halus. Hinata memainkan kuping bonekanya yang panjang itu lalu ia bergumam "Ia sedang apa ya..?"

* * *

Di ruang dimensi lain, tepatnya di Uchiha Manor. Sedang terjadi keributan yang melibatkan orang-orang keren di dalamnya. Yupz! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akatsuki Genk. Apakah yang sedang mereka ributkan? Yuk kita intip….! *Weqeqeqq..*

"Uik.. Madara, siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Hidan dengan expresi Jiraya-sensei.

"Sexy kan!" Serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah dadanya yang besar. Sebelum Hidan sempat merampas foto gadis cantik itu, Madara langsung menghindar dan menjauhkan foto itu dari jangkauan Hidan. "Eitz.. enak aja, main ambil! Kalau mau.. barter!" seru Madara seperti anak kecil.

"Jiah…!" Seru Hidan.

Lalu Hidan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil yang terlihat memiliki banyak sekali segel-segel mantra-mantra aneh yang mengelilinginya. Hidan pun membukanya dan memberikannya pada Madara.

"Tuh..! loe pilih aja. Foto sexy anak kelas 11 ada semua!" Seru Hidan. Madarapun langsung mengambilnya dan melihat-lihat "Tapi inget, Cuma satu..! gak lebih..!" Bentaknya dengan expresi BT di wajahnya dan terdengar jelas di suaranya.

"Enak aja..! kalau kamu mau foto ini anak, kamu harus tuker ama tiga foto! Kalau gak mau ya udah.." Madara langsung ngeloyong seolah gak butuh.

Hidan menghentikannyan dan berkata, "Oke.. oke.. terserah loe aja de. Sekarang mana fotonya?" Tanya Hidan seolah gak peduli.

"Nah.. gitu donk. Dari tadi kek..!" Madara berkata sambil nyengir lalu menyerahkan foto gadis sexy yang ada di tangannya pada Hidan. Dan langsung memilih-milih foto-foto cewex sexy yang terdapat di buku wasiat Hidan yang kummel and d'kucel (Laga c Bu'IPS)

Di sisi lain, Kakuzu sedang memeriksa keuangan Akatsuki dengan sangat teliti, hingga membuat Sasuke mau muntah melihat gayanya. Sedangkan Deidara dan sassori sedang asik berlomba membuat sketsa cewek cantik yang fotonya mereka dapet dari Madara. Kisame hanya duduk sambil mendengarkan music yang terdengar sangat kencang dan matanya tertuju pada Itachi yang terlihat sedang melamun dengan laptop yang masih menyala di depannya.

Kisamepun menghampiri Ketua sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Setelah sampai di dekat Itachi, ia berhenti sejenak menunggu respon Itachi. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Itachi bahwa ia menyadari ada Kisame di sebelahnya. Akhirnya Kisame melangkah ke depannya dan menutup laptop Itachi.

Itachi kaget dan terbang dari lamunannya. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada KIsame yang sedang nyengir dan berkata sambil kembali memandang laptopnya dan membukanya lagi .

"Apa mau mu Kisame? Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk" Respon Itachi datar sambil mengetik suatu dokumen.

"Yang seharusanya bertanya itu aku Itachi.. apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Kisame dengan tatapan _Oow-kamu-katahuan_-nya.

Itachi hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan memberikan Kisame sebuah _Blank Stare_-nya "Maksudmu.." Itachi berkata dengan nada datarnya dan tanpa memperlihatkan expresi apa-apa itu.

"Hahaha.. sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di sini.." Kisame terhenti dalam katanya seolah terpikir akan sesuatu "Ah.. benar. Dari mana saja kau sepulang sekolah tadi?" pertanyaan Kisame kali ini berhasil membuat Itachi cukup kaget terlihat di wajahnya itu.

Saat Itachi hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kisame, tiba-tiba Deidara datang yang diikuti oleh Sassori, Hidan dan Madara.

"Kisame, coba de kamu lihat. Gambarku lebih baguskan daripada Sassori..!" Serunya sambil memprlihatkan sketsa seorang gadis cantik yang sedang tersenyum dan diikuti oleh foto seorang gadis yang sama. Saat Kisame membuka mulutnya, hendak mengomentari sketsa Deidara, tiba-tiba Sassori menunjukan sketsanya yang berobjek sama dengan Deidara. Seorang gadis yang cantik dengan seuntas senyuman hangat yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Tidak. Tentunya punyaku jauh lebih bagus daripada punyanya kan?" Tanya Sassori singkat, padat dan jelas. Kisame mulai kesal dan naik darah. Ia pun kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mengomel, namun kembali tersela.

"Woy… kembaliin dulu donk fotonya! Itukan punyaku..!" Teriak Madara yang membuat Kiasame tambah jengkel dan kali ini membuat keadaan semakin parah. Karena tidak hanya Kisame yang merasa _illfeel_, tapi Itachi juga.

Itachi pun menutup laptopnya dan berkata "Hentikan!" nadanya membuat semua orang menatapnya dan tertunduk karena melihat _death glare-_nya_._ "Kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Saling memperebutkan sebuah foto. Berikan padaku" Seru Itachi dengan nadanya yang datar namun menyeramkan, ditambah dengan tatapan mautnya yang keren abizzz… (weqz.. preettt).

Kisame pun memberikan foto yang ada di tangannya pada Itachi "Simpanlah.. dia cantik ne" Kisame berkata sambil tersenyum kecil dan dibalas dengan senyuman kecil yang lain oleh Itachi.

"Benarkah.." Jawab Itachi sinis. '_Kurasa gadis ini tidak secanikt dia...' _Benak Itachi bergumam dan perlahan bayangan tentang gadis cantik dengan bola mata putihnya yang merupakan cirri khas kelurga itu hadir di benak Itachi.

"Benar ne.. Itachi-san!" Seru Madara tanpa pikir panjang, namun kembali tertunduk setelah menyadarai apa yang telah ia katakan.

Itachi hany mengernyitkan alisnya lalu ia bekata "Ini sudah larut, cepatlah pulang. Besok masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan" Perintahnya singkat.

"Baiklah.." Akhirnya smua Akatsuki bubar dan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Deidara yang tinggal di satu komplek, Uchiha Manor. Dan bertetanggaan dengan Itachi.

"Bye Itachi.. " Kata Kisame lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Itachi dengan Sasuke yang tidak lama ikut pergi meninggalkan Itachi dengan alasan mau tidur. Namun tiba-tiba Kisame kembali muncul dengan senyuman Evil-nya "Oe.. kalau loe gak mau, sini biar gue aja yang simpen entu foto.." Serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah foto itu. Kisame pun berubah pikiran saat Ia melihat expresi yang Itachi berikan padanya.

Setelah semua orang pergi. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS, yaitu mengetik suatu dokumen penting. Namun tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan foto yang diributkan oleh para Akatsuki tadi. Foto itu terjatuh di lantai dalam keadaan tetutup. Itachi pun menghela nafas dan mengambilnya. Ia kagetsetelah melihat wajah gadis yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan terlihat sangat cantik, bagai bidadari yang bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun Itachi bayangkan.

Satu kata terselip dari bibirnya _cute.._

* * *

Di kediaman Hyuuga. Tepatnya di ruang kerja pribadi Hyuuga Hiashi.

Di sanan Hiashi sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah dokumen di tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara sebuah ketukan pintu, Hiashi pun mempersilahkannya masuk. Munculah sesosok wanita yang terlihat telah berumur dengan rambutnya yang mulai beruban dan kulitnya yang terlihat keriput. "Hiashi-sama, ini laporan yang anda minta" Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah dokumen kepada Hiashi.

Hiashi menaruh dokumen penting yang sedang Ia baca di atas meja dan mengambil dokumen yang diserahkan oleh wanita paruh baya yang di sebutnya Shiori-baasan itu. Hiashi pun membacanya dengan serius. Mula-mula expresinya biasa saja, namun tiba-tiba berubah. Matanya sedikit terbelalak, lalu tidak lama kemudian Ia menutup dokumen yang sedang Ia baca dan bertanya dengan pelan "Hm.. masih ada yang lain?" Tanya Hiashi singkat.

"Lie, dewa arimasen Hiashi-sama.. demo," Pelayan tua itu pun terhenti dalam katanya.

"Demo..?" Hiashi berkata, dengan nada _apa-yang-ingin-kamu-katakan_ namun tak sedikitpun menengok ke arah wanita tua itu.

"Ini.. Hiashi-sama" Jawab Shiori-baasan singkat sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Hiashi yang terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu dari wanita ini. Hiashi membacanya dengan teliti. Ia sangat kagum dan terkejut atas semua yang tengah Ia baca. Matanya yang putih bagai mutiara itu terbelalak saking kagumnya.

"Arigato Shiori-baasan" Ucap Hiashi singkat.

"Doostashimasute, Hiashi-sama. Adakah yang anda perlukan Hiashi-sama?" Tanya wanita paruh baya ini dengan sopan.

"Lie. Shiori-baasan.. aku akan pergi besok" Seru Hiashi singkat dengan suara dinginnya.

Namun Shiori-baasan tidak langsung pergi, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk menyampaikan unek-uneknya dengan tetap menjaga suaranya agar terdengar rendah dan sopan "Maafkan kelancangan saya. Demo, kenapa anda sangat buru-buru. Saya rasa Hinata-sama masih sangat merindukan anda. Hiashi-sama" Wanita ini seperti kebanyakan Huyuuga lainnya. Ia sangat pintar menyembunyikan expresi dan emosinya.

"Kau memang benar Shiori-baasan. Tapi Hinata harus belajar untuk mandiri. Lagi pula, aku masih banyak urusan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Aku yakin, Hinata pasti mengerti" Respon Hiashi dengan singkat. Lalu Hiashi menyuruh Shori-baasan untuk pergi dan Ia kembali kegiatannya membaca dokumen-dokumen penting yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Hiashi sangat menyayangi Hinata di balik sikapnya yang kadang seolah-olah tidak peduli itu. Entah kenapa, baginya sulit untuk membenci Hinata yang sanagt manis dan luguh itu. Walaupun Hianata bukanlah seorang pewaris yang ia harapkan, namun walau bagaimanapun ia tetaplah anaknya. Hiashi tahu, bahwa ia bukanlah seornag ayah yang baik bagi putrinya itu. Namun itulah Hyuuga Hiashi, hanyalah manusia biasa yang penuh dengan kekurangan dan jauh dari sempurna.

* * *

**FootNote; Shiori-baasan adalah pelayan kepercayaan Hiashi yang sudah lama bekerja untuk Keluarga Hyuuga.**

**Sankyuuu for all the readers..**

**I'm so happy to know there's someone who like and read my story.. I will work harder tand try to update every week or maybe twice a week.. because my exam is coming up on 13 Dec, so I try to update anytime I am gotta chance and had an idea.. Hehee..**

**And forgive me for my "Maeroh Virus".. peace…**

**I hope you enjoy it.. And do not forget to gimme some review..**

**I will gladly answered your question and thanksful for all the opinion…**

**Nevin**


	7. Akatsuki no Hime: Si Rambut Merah

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Setelah hari pertama masuk sekolah yang penuh dengan kejutan dan hal-hal baru yang membuat hidup Sang Hyuuga ini penuh warna dan berbinar-binar. Ia menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Ayahnya hanya pulang sehari saja dan keesokan siangnya sudah pergi lagi untuk mengurus bisnisnya yang lain di luar negeri. Hiashi mempercayakan Hinata pada Neji, hingga dalam perjalanan bisnisnya ia dapat tenang.

Sejak hari itu Hinata dan Itachi jarang bertemu kecuali saat sedang bermain basket. Dan itupun di tonton banyak orang yang cenderung lebih tinggi dari Hinata sehingga membuat Hyuuga ini terdorong-dorong dan tersisih. Intinya , Ia tidak bisa melihat permainan Itachi. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Hinata pun kini mendapatkan banyak teman baru seperti Sakura,Shikamaru, Couji dan Naruto. Dan hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepat.

"Wahhh! Hari ini ada pertandingan persahabatan antara SMA kita dengan SMA Suna! Walaupun hanya pertandngan persahabatan tapi, pasti seru..!" seru Ino kegirangan.

"Yo'i.. gue harap SMA kita menang!" Seru Naruto dan Kiba. "Ne, Shikamaru..?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja kita pasti menang" Komen Sasuke dengan sombong.

"Belum tentu" Jawab Neji datar. Dengan expresi yang terlihat serius dam hampir membuat semua orang takut. Neji memang sudah biasa seperti ini, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Lebih menakutkan.

"Hey, Neji-kun.. jangan berkata begitu!" Sewot Tenten.

"Benar Neji-kun.." Hinata angkat bicara. Sambil memandang Neji yang terlihat sedang berfikir keras.

"Neji benar. Ku dengar, kini salah satu anggota Club Basket mereka yang kemarin tidak ikut bertanding karena mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke USA telah kembali. Dan kali ini mereka ingin membalas dendam atas kekalahan mereka" Jelas Si Nara Jenius ini.

"Itu benar, ku dengar juga begitu" Tambah Sakura.

Naruto dkk langsung terdiam, karena kali ini yang mengatakannya adalah Nara Shikamaru, Si Jenius keluarga Nara dan ber I-Q lebih dari 200.

"Dan.." Semua orang pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Neji yang berbicara dengan nadanya yang serius namun terlihat tetap tenang (Kawaiii… rquest by_Princess Dean) "Ku dengar, Si Rambut Merah ini adalah pemain muda yang berhasil memblock serangan Itachi Uchiha-senpai saat pertandingan mereka tahun lalu dan merupakan pertemuan mereka yang pertama" Tegas Neji.

"**BENARKAH!"** Tanya Naruto, sedikit marah namun bercampur kagum.

"..Hai" Sang Uchiha muda pun ikut memperjelasnya. "Aku ingat. Aniki pernah bercerita bahwa ada anak sekolah lain yang berhasil memblock serangannya" Ucap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Demo.. Demo, aku yakin.. Itachi-senpai bisa mengalahkan mereka" Yakin Hinata. Lalu semua orang terdiam.

* * *

Akhirnya Bel pulang pun terdengar. Semua murid Knoha High kali ini tidak langsung pulang, namun mereka bergegas menuju lapangan basket dimana akan di adakan pertandingan persahabatan antara Kooha High Vs Suna High. Kali ini, pertandingan di adakan di Konoha High. Setiap sudut lapangan di penuhi oleh para penonton.

* * *

"Kalian siap?" Tanya pemuda tampan berambut merah pada teman-temannya.

"Hai!" Seru mereka kompak.

"Good, Let's Go" Perintah Si Rambut Merah itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan yang di ikuti oleh teman-temannya.

* * *

"Baiklah.. semuanya, berkumpul!" Seru Itachi. Sassori, Kisame, Deidara, Madara, Neji menghampirinya dan di ikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Itachi mulai berbicara "Kita sudah bahas strateginya dan posisi masing-masing. Sasuke, Shikamaru, kalian perhatikanlah setiap gerakan-gerakan mereka dan pikirkanlah cara untuk melawannya" Lalu mereka semua menyatakan kesiapan mereka.

Secara tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dan pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat dengan jelas seorang wanita berjalan kea rah Itachi dkk. "Kurenai-sensei" Sapa Itachi dan yang lainnya.

"Itachi-kun, ini adalah tim medis kalian" Seru Kurenai sambil menengok kea rah Anko, Hinata, dan Sakura. "Karena tim medis yang lain sedang ada tugas maka, Tim Anko-chan lah yang akan membantu kalian" Sambung Kurenai.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Kurenai-sensei. Arigatoo" Jawab Itachi sambil membungkukan badan. Lalu yang lainnya pun mengikuti.

"C'mon Guys..!" Seru Madara dengan penuh semangat.

"Semoga berhasil ya!" Seru Kurenai. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Semangat!" Seru Anko.

Lalu Sassori menengok, dan berkata "Hai, aku pasti menang" Tegasnya datar.

"Kau harus, jika tidak.. awas saja!" Bentaknya kejam. Dan Sassori hanya tertawa kecil. Sassori.. bisik Anko pelan hingga tak seorangpun yang mendengarnya.

* * *

Para pemain Suna High pun akhirnya tiba di Konoha High. Si Rambut Merah terlihat berjalan paling depan dengan cool-nya. Hampir semua cewek Konoha High terkagum-kagum akan ketampanannya. Ia mempunyai Tattoo di keningnya yang bertuliskan 'Ai' dengan huruf Kanji. Ia terlihat masih muda dan mengenakan bet kelas 11, sedangkan yang lainnya mengenakan bet kelas 12.

Saat para pemain Suna High sampai di lapangan basket, Itachi dkk pun muncul. Mereka diam beberapa lama hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Sampai Itachi berbicara.

"Baiklah.. kita pemanasan terlebih dahulu"

Lalu dengan itu para pemain Suna High tersenyum sinis dan menganbil satu bola dan saling mengoper.

Bola di oper pada ketua tim mereka, Si Rambut Merah. Ia menangkapnya dengan sigap dan gesit. Lalu dengan lincahnya, ia memainkan bola. Ia drible sampai ke depan ring dan memasukannya dengan mudah. Setelah Ia selesai bermain-main, Ia oper bola itu pada salah seorang temannya yang bermuka seram dan kembar. Mereka saling berebut dan akhirnya melupakan bla yang di oper ketua mereka. bola itu pun terbang keluar lapangan dan mendarat tepat di kepala salah seorang siswi Konoha High.

Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang mendekatinya. Perlahan Ia memalingkan wajahnya, namun Ia di kagetkan dengan bla basket yang datang ke arahnya. Saat Hinata akan menghindar, bola itu keburu mendarat di kepala Hinata. Dia pun tiba-tiba merasa pusing, seolah ada kunang-kunag.. perlahan, pandangannya kabur.. dan terus kabur sampai semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan Hinata pun tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh mungilnya pun terjatuh, dari hidungnya ,mengalir darah. Kelihatannya Ia mimisan.

Sakura yang melihat kejaidan ini langsung berteriak sambil berlari, "Hinata-chan!" Lalu Sakura mengangkat dan menempatkan kepala Hinata di pangkuannya. Sakura mengeluarkan Tisyu dan menyusut darah yang keluar dari hidung Hinata. Anko langsung membawa kotak medis dan segera menghampiri Hinata. "Anko-senpai, bagaimana ini..?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tenglah Sakura. Hinata tidak apa-apa, dia hanya mimsan karena bola tadi" Anko mencoba membuat Sakura tenang walau sebenarnya Ia sendiri merasa khawatir. "Ayo kita bawa Hinata ke ruang UKS!" Seru Anko dengan sedikit panic, Anko dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. '_Tenaglah Anko.. Cobalah untuk focus! Focus!.._ 'ucapnya dalam hati. Saat mereka akan menggotong Hinata, tiba-tiba Itachi datang.

"Sini, biar aku yang membawanya. Kalian cobalah untuk tenang" Kata Itachi sambil menempatkan Hinata di ketu tangannya dan membawanya ke ruang UKS. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ia melewati Gaara.

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya meminta maaf..?" Tanya Itachi dengan datar, seperti biasanya. Namun asli di hatinya, Ia kesal luar binasa.. secara gituh, Hinata-ya kena bola sampe mimisan dan pingsan! 'OMG..! Astagfirullah.. '.

Gaara menjawab dengan angkuh dan sombong "Itu bukan salah ku" Singkatnya.

Para pemain Konoha High dan para medis jengkel mendengar tanggapan Gaara yang ketus.

"Oey.. rambut aneh, gak nyadar atau emang kagak punya mata lu,huh?" Neji kesal. Kata-kata tak terpujinyapun keluar (Bagi keluarga Hyuuga itu adalah kata-kata yang gak baik).

"Apa loe!" Salah seorang dari Suna yang berbadan besar dan seram maju, gak terima ketuanya dimaki.

Suasana memanas, penonton hanya dapat diam dan menyaksikan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Mereka semua menelan ludah dan swet drop. Namun para Akatsuki telah siap siaga di sisi lain lapangan apabila terjadi perkelahian.

Namun, Gaara dan Itachi, mereka memerintahkan kepada tim mereka masing-masing untk diam dan tidak ikut campur.

"Jadi ini jawaban mu?" Tanya Itachi pada Gaara, seolah memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Kini kedua ketua masing-masing Tim saling bertatapan. Semua berubah menjadi sunyi dan menyeramkan. Hingga Gaara memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Bukan salahku..." Jawabnya yang langsung di respon death glare oleh Itachi. "Kalau begitu.. ayo kita akhiri.. " Respon Itachi.

Ia terus berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang UKS dan Ia menengok lalu berkata, "Mulailah tanpa aku, aku percayakan pada kalian. Kisame.."

Kisame pun mengangguk tanda siap.

Dan Itachi tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap lurus ke jalannya dan terus berjalan menuju ruang UKS. Anko dan Sakura mulanya terkejut dengan tingkah Itachi namun akhirnya mereka mengikuti Itachi ke ruang medis. Dan setelah sampai di UKS, Itachi meletakkan Hinata di salah satu tempat tidur. Tidak lama kemudia, Sakura dan Anko muncul dan mereka mengambil alih dari sini.

"Terima kasih Itachi-kun" Seru Anko.

"Itachi-senpai, kau harus mengalahkannya! Harus..!" Seru Sakura kesal. Itachi hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan UKS menuju lapangan Basket.

"Pertandingan tidak akan di mulai jika Itachi tidak ada" Tegas Gaara.

"Aku di sini.." Jawab Itachi dari arah kotidor sekolah dan mengagetkan semua orang. Cepat sekali pikir Gaara.

"Baguslah.." Gaara berkata dengan sinisnya.

"Demo, jika kami menang.. kalian harus meminta maaf pada gadis itu. khususnya kau.. Gaara" Seru Itachi pada Gaara. "Deal..?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Deal" Jawab Gaara dengan sinis.

* * *

**Sankyuuu for all the readers..**

**I'm so happy to know there`s someone who like and read my story.. I will work harder tand try to update every week or maybe twice a week And forgive me for my "Maeroh Virus".. peace…**

**I hope you enjoy it.. And do not forget to gimme some review..**

**I will gladly answered your question and thanksful for all the opinion…**

**By The Way.. Tomorrow morning I will fight with 2 test in the same day. Hope I will get a top score and not remade for sure..! amin…!**

**Nevin**


	8. Akatsuki no Hime: Pertarungan Sejati

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Madara bersiap menanti bola dan begitu pula dengan Kimimaro dari Tim Suna, di belakangnya ada Sakon, Gaara, Sugetsu, Kanuro dan Jigo. Sedangkan, di hadapan mereka terlihat Tim Konoha High yaitu; Sassori, Deidara, Kisame, Shikamaru dan Tentunya Itachi.

Ketika peluit tanda pertandingan di mulai berbunyi, kedua Tim ini terlihat bersaing dengan ketat. Suasana semakin memanas setiap detiknya. Di sana terlihat Gaara menyerang dengan driblenya yang sangat lincah dan berhasil melewati pemain- pemain Konoha High, hingga yang tersisa adalah Itachi seorang. Akhirnya saat yang paling ditunggu-tungu pun tiba.

Gaara memainkan bole dengan lincah namun ketika ia berusaha melewati Itachi, dengan mudahnya ia kehilangan bola itu. gaara kaget ketika menyadari bahwa Itachi telah berhasil merebut bolanya dengan sangat mudah, namun baginya ini baru awal.

Walaupun ini hanyalah pertandingan persahabatan, namun mereka begitu serius. Terutama, Konoha High. Mereka sangat marah karena Suna High sangat sombong dan tidak gentle, karena tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Bagi Konoha High, _pride_ adalah hal yang penting namun, laki-laki harus _gentle_ dan mau mengakui kesalahannya. Itulah _**pride**_ mereka.

Setelah lamanya bertanding, akhirnya Konoha High berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 11 : 06 yupz! Kekalahan yang cukup bagus. Gaara terlihat kesal sekali dan akhirnya Ia dan Timnya dengan berat hati meminta maaf pada Itachi dan Tim konoha High.

Sayangnya, Itachi menyela, "Gaara-kun, sesuai dengan perjanjina kau harus meminta maaf pada gadis itu, bukan kami" Dengan seringai ejekan jelas menhiasi wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Hai, soo desu.. tapi, memang susah kalo berhadapa dengan anak-anak. _Tulalit.._ Hahahaa" Ejek Kisame dengan lebay .

Dan disambung oleh Neji, "Kurasa mereka memang sadar akan tempatnya. Baguslah, tak usah ku ingatkan" Kata-katanya tajam dengan nada yang dingin, dan kekesalan terlihat melapisi setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya (Kawaii..).

Gaara sangat jengkel mendengar semua ledekan ini, namun bukan Gaara jika tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya *Hihihii*.

Jigo merasa kesal, ia pun melangkah hendak menghampiri Neji lalu membungkam mulutnya. Namun ia dihentikan oleh Kimimaro. Jigo melontarkan pandangan pada sahabatnya ini, dan dibalas dengan sebuah _death glare_ dari Kimimaro yang berarti ia harus diam dan menjaga sikap juga emosinya.

Setelah Itachi dkk. merasa puas mencemooh Gaara dan Timnya, mereka berkata "Jika kau memang laki-laki, temui dia dan minta maaf padanya. **S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G**" Tegas mereka. Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menghampiri para Konoha High.

"Dimana dia?" Tanyanya datar.

"Ikuti aku" Seru Itachi. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ruang UKS tempat dimana Hinata berada.

* * *

Di ruang UKS.

Sakura dan Anko masih panic dan khawatir tentang keadaan Hinata karena Ia tidak juga sadarkan diri. Namun di sisi lain mereka juga khawatir dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana, tepatnya di lapangan Basket.

'_Apa mereka baik-baik saja?..'_ Tanya Anko dalam hati sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya yang mungil itu.

'_apa yang terjadi ya.. aku khawatir nih jadinya, sepertinya tadi.. Itachi-senpai marah sekali… haduhh…_' Sakura cemas, tanpa ia sadari kebiasaan lamanya yang telah sejak lama ia coba untuk lupakan kembali. ia mondar-mandir sembari menggigiti ujung kuku telunjuknya.

Anko yang melihat hal ini berubah menjadi jijik. '_Ihh.. juoruok buanguet sihh ni anak!'_ Serunya dalam hati. Namun lama-lama, Anko benar-benar jijik. "Sakura-chan, jorok tahu.." Protesnya kesal. Sakura nyelongop.

"Apaan sihh?" Sahutnya BT dan kembali menggigiti kukunya.

"Apaan lagi.. KAMU lah..!" Teriaknya sampai membuat kuping Sakura berdenging.

"Ih.. jangan mentang-mentang kamu lebih senior, terus kamu bisa maki-maki aku.. marahin aku seenaknya kayak gitu!" Sewot Sakura, benar-benar kesal.

"Apa loe kata? Coba blang sekali lagi, gua sumnpal baru tahu rasa!" Suasana makin memanas dan mereka pun akhirnya membuatnya Hinata bangun dari pingsannya hanya untuk melihat mereka bertengkar.

Hinata membuka matanya pelan, Ia merasa pusing dan sakit di kepalanya. Aduh.. sakit banget.. gumamnya. Dan ketika Ia benar-benar sadar, ternyata Anko-sanpai dan Sakura sedang bertengkar di depannya. "A-ann-kko-ss-senppai.. Ssakkuraa-chaan.. " Suaranya yang sangat kembut dan lemah itu tidak terdengar di telinga Senpai dan temannya itu. "Senpai, kenapa kalian bertengkar..?" Kali ini pun masih tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari mereka. "Sakura-chan.." Serunya sam sambil berusaha menyentuh tangan temannya.

Kali ini Sakura menengok ke arahnya namun sambil marah-marah dan membuat Hinata kaget. Namun ketika Ia sadar apa yang telah Ia lakukan, Hinata telah kenyang menerima luapan amarahnya. "Ahh..Go-gommen, Hinata-chan.. aku..gak..tau.." Hanya kalimat simple itu yang Ia dengar. Dan ketika Anko hendak memarahinya lagi karena memarahi Hinata yang tak bersalah dan baru sadar dari pingsannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan lalu pintu UKS pun terbuka dan mengantarkan Itachi yang di ikuti oleh Gaara Sabaku membuatnya menahan emosi dan amarahnya pada Sakura lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk diam dan menutup mulutnya yang comel itu.

"Itachi-san.. Sabaku-kun.. " Sapa Anko ramah. Dengan melihat expresi Itachi dan Gaara serta kedatanga Itachi dengan membawa Gaara bersamanya, Anko sudah tau siapa pemenangnya.' _Ha! Dei-kun menang..! Aku tau, dia pasti bisa!' _Gumam Anko dalam hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

"Mitarashi-san, Haruno-san, " Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada satu orang, yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. "Hinata-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Itachi dengan lembut dan terlihat sekali bahwa Ia sangat peduli pada Gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja Itachi-senpai. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku.." Jawab gadis bermata belo dan berwarna putih ini.

"Baguslah.." Lalu Itachi memalingkan wajahnya pada Gaara yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Katakanlah.." Perintah Itachi. Lalu Gaara menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, setelah itu Ia membungkukkan diri dan meminta maaf kepada Gadis Hyuuga didepanya itu.

"Tidak, ini bukan salah mu.. aku lah yang bersalah, seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati lagi.. kamu tidak usah minta maaf" Seru Hinata. Belum sempat Gaara selesai kagum di buatnya, Gadis ini kembali berkata "Dan.. jika ada yang harus meminta maaf, maka aku lah orangnya. Maaf.. maaf semuanya, aku hanya dapat menyusahkan kalian.. aku memang tidak berguna" Katanya dan setetes air mata pun jatuh dari mata indahnya.

'_Dia.. kenapa dia merasa bersalah? Jelas-jelas itu kesalahan ku yang melempar boal kea rah Si Kembar dan akhirnya terkena gadis ini. Gadis yang aneh.. tapi, menarik..' _kata hati Gaara. "Baguslah jika itu yang kau pikirkan,Ok.. See ya.. ne, Uchiha?" Tanya sambil berdiri tegap dan berbalik lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Si Uchiha Prodigy. *smirk* hanya itu yang Itachi tunjukan.

'_Sabaku No Gaara..' _gumam Itachi.

Itachi pun kembali memandang kearah Hinata yang masih terbaring dan terlihat lemah. "Benar kamu ga papa Hinata-san?" Tanya Itachi memastikan keadaan Hyuuga itu.

"Emm.. aku tidak apa-apa Itachi-senpai" Jawabnya singkat dengan suaranya yang lemah lembut.

"Ne, Hinata.. kamu jangan memaksakan diri.. jika kau masih sakit, katakana saja!" Seru Anko. Sambil menghampiri Hinata dan memegang tangnannya.

"Benar,Hinata-chan" Tambah Sakura. Yang terihat cemas.

"Sungguh.." Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menjawab dengan singkat. "Dimana, Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh.. sebentar lagi juga dia nyusul" Kata Itachi seolah acuh tak acuh.

Benar saja, Neji tak lama kemudian mesuk ke ruang UKS tanpa mengetuk dahulu dan langsung menghampiri Hinata. Menerobos Itachi dan Anko juga Sakura yang berdiri di samping tempat Hinata berbaring."Hinata-chan! Bagaimana keadaanmu!" Tanya Neji khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik aja Neji-nii" Jawab Hinata singkat sambil tersenyum pada sepupunya tercayang. Neji langsung menghampiri Hinata dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Syukurlah.." Neji berkata sambil menghembuskan nafas lega lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Hinata-chan, gomen.. hari ini aku ada eskul dan lagi ada tes. Jadi aku gak bisa mengantar mu pulang.." Neji terlihat sedih, lalu Itachi menyela.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang antar? Kebetulan aku gak ada kerjaan" Tawar Itachi dengan ramah.

Neji terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu Ia memandang Itachi dan kembali memandang Hinata "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"Tenanglah, kau dapat mempercayaiku Neji" Seru Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah.. tolong jaga dia" Dengan itu Neji membiarkan Itachi mengantar pulang Hinata.

* * *

**Sankyuuu for all the readers..**

**I'm so happy to know there`s someone who like and read my story.. I will work harder tand try to update every week or maybe twice a week And forgive me for my "Maeroh Virus".. peace…**

**I hope you enjoy it.. And do not forget to gimme some review..**

**I will gladly answered your question and thanksful for all the opinion…**

_**`Nevin`**_


	9. Akatsuki no Hime: Author Foot Note

Semuanya..

Nevin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena Nevin itu bukan Author yang baik. Bahkan Nevin ini gak layak disebut 'Author', Nevin sadar itu. Nevin ini memang jauh dari 'Author' yang sempurna. Tapi Nevin akan terus mencoba untuk lebih baik lagi. tentunya itu semua dapat terjadi dengan banyak sekali bantuan dari para Author-author senior yang sudah bagus-bagus dan berpengalaman.

Nevin akan coba untuk memperbaiki FanFic Nevi yang acak-acakan hingga membuat kalian semua malas walau hanya untuk melihatnya saja. Apa lagi membacanya?.. yah Nevin sadar kok.

Nevin udah Re-write dan berusaha memperbaikinya. tolong dilihat. ^_^

Nevin akan lanjutin nulis ini FanFic kalau diantara kalian, para reader ada yang suka dengan FanFic Nevin ini.

Jadi kalau kalian ingin Nevin lanjut tolong kasih pendapat kalian.

Nevin tunggu..

`Loved You'

Nevin


	10. Akatsuki no Hime: Kedatangan Arashi

Guys…, makasih atas dukungannya!

Dengan Nevin tahu kalau diantara para reader masih ada yang suka ama FanFic Nevin..!

Nevin akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi, tolong kritik dan sarannya!

Dan maaf apa bila Nevin melakukan banyak kesalahan.. maaf banget..nget,nget,nget.

**Oya,.. semuanya.. aku buat FnFic baru yang berjudul ; 'Princess Bebek' jangan lupa baca ya! Ceritanya agak lucu dan sedikit OCC. Tapi seru..! dan tolong kasih komentarnya ya..!**

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka!

Silahkan di baca..!

_Enjoy Guys..! Loved You Both..!_

_**..**_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pertandingan berjalan dengan baik. Tim Suna High pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan membawa kekalahan. Namun bagi Sabaku No Gaara, ini adalah pertandingannya yang paling memuaskan karena ia dapat bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat. Walaupun harus mengecap pahitnya kekalahan, namun ini barulah awal.

'_Uchiha Itachi.'_ Ucap Gaara dalam hati dengan sebuah senyum kepuasan di bibirnya. Lalu ia dan timnya keluar dari gerbang Konoha High dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sedangkan Hinata diantarkan pulang oleh Itachi dengan selamat. Namun Saasuke tidak ikut bersama mereka; karena ia membawa mobil sendiri, dan pulang bersama Naruto yang sedang nebeng karena mobilnya sedang diservic di bengkel. Walaupun Naruto memang sangat berisik, namun ia telah berteman baik dengan Uchiha muda itu. Selain itu rute menuju Uchiha Distrik melewati rumah Naruto, jadi Sasuke tidak keberatan jika Naruto nebeng.

"Hey bodoh, cepat bangun" Seru Sasuke pada Naruto yang tertidur di mobilnya.

"..Ah, sudah sampai ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusek-ngusek matanya malas.

"Em," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto pun perlahan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu lalu bergegas keluar sambil berterima kasih pada Si Uchiha Muda yang terlihat ketus seperti biasanya. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu langsung melesat menuju Komplek Perumahan Uchiha. Naruto yang sudah biasa dengan sikap dan tingkah Uchiha itu hanya nyengir dan langsung berlari masuk menuju rumahnya.

Kebetulan pembantunya sedang pulang kampung dan satpam pun sedang cuti. Naruto sangat membenci hal ini. Karena rumah yang sudah sepi dengan hanya kehadirannya dan para pembantu yang ditambah dengan satpam ini, kini bertambah sepi lantaran mereka semua tidak ada. Ayah dan ibunya? Jangan ditanya, mereka dan pengusaha yang berhasil dan suppeeer sibuk hingga jarang sekali ada di rumah. Namun Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

"Ha.. sepi sekali rasanya, hanya aku sendiri." Guman Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Lalu dia masuk dan membuka sepatunya dan berganti dengan sandal rumah kesayangannya yang berwarna orange dan berbentuk seperti katak. Namun ketika ia meletakan sepatunya, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

'_Bukankah tidak ada orang di rumah? Kenapa pinto gerbang dan dan pintu rumah tidak terkunci? Uwaa..'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Maliiiiiiiinng!"

Naruto dengan bodohnya berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Tidak lama kemudian terdengan suara seseorang yang berlari dari dalam rumah menuju ke tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Mana?" Tanya seseorang yang sangat tampan dengan postur tubuh yang tegap, tinggi dan matanya yang biru menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dengan sebuah pemukul kasti di tangannya yang kekar dan rambut kuningnya yang terlihat agak panjang dan berantakan.

'_Dia.. mirip sekali dengan ayah!'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto yang sangat kaget melihat hal ini dan hanya terdiam sambil menunjuk ke arah lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Kakak?" Seru Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Naruto-kun, di mana pencurinya?" Tanya Arashi pada adiknya yang terlihat kaget itu.

Naruto hanya nyengir dan langsung mendekapnya.

"Ku kira tadi ada pencuri, habis pintunya tidak dikunci sih," Sahut Naruto, masih memeluk Kakaknya.

Arashi hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk Naruto.

"Ah.. mungkin aku lupa belum mengunci pintu. Maaf ya, Naru-kun. Nenek sudah membuatmu khawatir." Seru seorang nenek yang berambut putih dan bermata biru sambil tersenyum.

Kedua kakak beradik yang sedang melepas rindu ini pun langsung melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Arashi hanya tersenyum sedangkan Naruto langsung berlari memeluk neneknya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia temui. Nenek itu hanya tersenyum melihat cucuknya yang satu ini.

"Kau sudah besar ya, Naru-kun." Kata si nenek sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto.

"Ia donk nek, _Naru-kun_ kan sudah besar. Bukan anak kecil lagi, ia kan _Naru-kun_?" Tanya kakaknya dengan mengolok-ngolok Naruto saat memanggilnya _naru-kun. _Sebuah cengiranpun terlihat di wajah tampannya yang sangat mirip dengan Minato Namikaze itu.

Naruto hanya blushing karena malu dan langsung menyembunyikannya dengan marah pada kakanya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan neneknya tersayang. Sedangkan neneknya hanya tertawa lebar melihat kelakuan kedua cucuknya.

"Sudah, sudah.. Naru-kun, ayo cepat ganti baju lalu kita makan bersama. Nenek sudah buatkan makanan special." Seru nenek itu sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Hai, Ai-baasan." Sahut Naruto dan langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya.

"Lihatlah dia. Dia sudah besar ne?" Seru Ai-baasan pada Arashi sambil memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Em.. dan dia tetap bodoh seperti dulu." Jawab Arashi datar.

"Arashi-kun..," Seru Ai-baasan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Arashi.

"Lihat saja, jika memang benar ada pencuri. Seharusnya dia tidak berteriak seperti itu." Gumam Arashi sambil ngeloyong pergi.

Ai-baasan hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena apa yang dibicarakan oleh Arashi memang benar.

**.. **

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto pun turun dengan santai. Hatinya senang karena bertemu dengan kakaknya yang selama ini tinggal bersama neneknya di luar negeri. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan pulang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Walaupun ia dan kakaknya belum saling mengenal dengan baik, namun ia percaya bahwa kakaknya sangat menyayanginya. Begitu pula dengan kakaknya, ia yakin Naruto menyayanginya.

Makan siang mereka berjalan dengan suasana yang ramai, karena Naruto mengoceh sepanjang waktu dan berhasil membuat Ai-baasan tertawa karena leluconnya. Namun, kelihatannya tidak hanya Naruto saja yang menikmati suasana ramai ini tapi kakaknya juga.

Inilah keluarga yang Naruto inginkan.

.

.

_Di Uchiha Distrik._

Itachi melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. Di sana sepi, yang ada hanya pelayan keluarga Uchiha yang membanjiri Itachi dengan tatapan-tatapan kagum mereka atas ketampanan anak sulung Uchiha Fugaku ini. Namun Itachi hanya mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan seakan mereka tidak pernah ada. Lalu mata Itachi tertegun ketika melihat adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di ruang keluarga sambil bermain laptop.

"Kau sudah pulang ne?" Tanya Itachi ramah.

"Aniki, kau habis dari mana? Kok baru pulang sih," Sahut Sasuke dengan pertanyaannya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum, "Aku habis mengenagntar teman, makanya sedikit telat." Jawab Itachi calm.

"Oh.. Hyuuga Hinata ya. By the way, selamat ya atas kemenanganmu tadi." Seru Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke Itachi.

"Thanks,"

Lalu Uchiha prodigy itu langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa menyampaikan kata berpisah pada adiknya tersayang. Ia sangat lelah sehabis bertarung dengan musuh lamanya, Gaara no Sabaku. Itachi langsung mandi dan lalu makan, sehabis itu ia mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Dan menyiapkan formulir-formulir untuk pemilihan Ketua dan pengurus OSIS yang baru.

.

.

_Kembali lagi ke kediaman Namikaze._

Hari sudah malam, ketika Arashi bersiap untuk tidur tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Arashi mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk. Sudah ia sangka, itu tidak lain adalah adiknya Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kyou pada adiknya.

"Aku gak ganggu kakak kan? Kalau aku ganggu, aku pergi aja deh.." Bisiknya pelan.

Arashi hanya tertawa dan tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin seorang adik mengganggu kakaknya," Jawab Arashi. Lalu tangannya menepuk tempat di sisinya dan berkata,

"Duduklah."

Naruto menutup pintu dan beranjak ke temapat tepat di samping kakaknya. Ia masih ragu karena selama ini mereka tidak terlalu arab satu sama lain. Namun ia memberanikan diri dan langsung duduk di samping Arashi.

Arashi sedikit membalikkan badannya agar dia dapat menatap wajah adiknya.

"Katakanlah.." Seolah Arashi dapat membaca pikiran Naruto. "Aku tidak dapat membaca pikiran, tenang saja." Sambungnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto terkejut dan makin yakin kalau kakaknya ini dapat membaca pikiran.

Melihat expresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat semakin terkejut, akhirnya Arashi kembali bicara.

"Hahaa.. jika aku dapat membaca pikiran, mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu bicara," Tegasnya.

'_Benar juga ya! Ah.. aku memang bodoh,'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Em.. sebenarnya, untuk apa kakak ke sini?" Tanya naruto. Namu ketika ia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya itu kurang sopan, akhirnya ia kembali bertanya sambil menjelaskan maksudnya dengan panjang lebar.

"Maksudku, bukan berarti kau tidak boleh ke sini, tapi.. hanya sedikit aneh saja. Soalnya, kau tidak bilang sebelumnya dan begitu juga denga ayah dan ibu. Mereka tidak bilang bahwa kau akan datang. Jadi.." Naruto berhenti saat mendengar kakaknya bicara.

"Hai, hai.. aku mengerti maksudmu. Bodoh..," Seru Arashi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto, dan Arashi pun mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah.." Naruto lega.

"Jadi, kenapa Kak?.." Ulang Naruto.

**Sankyuuu …..!**

**Wahat do you think guys?**

**I hoped it better though.. please give me review..**

**And I will gladly answer`s your question..**

**Review always welcomed…! Do not forget that..!**

**Guys.. I made one New FanFic ; 'Princess Bebek' please read it. It's a little funny and little OCC.**

'**Love You'**

**.Nevin.**


	11. Akatsuki no Hime: Si Murid Baru

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**.**

**.**

"_Em.. sebenarnya, untuk apa kakak ke sini?" tanya Naruto._

_Namu ketika ia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya itu kurang sopan, akhirnya ia kembali bertanya sambil menjelaskan maksudnya dengan panjang lebar._

"_Maksudku, bukan berarti kau tidak boleh ke sini, tapi.. hanya sedikit aneh saja. Soalnya, kau tidak bilang sebelumnya dan begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibu. Mereka tidak bilang bahwa kau akan datang. Jadi.." Naruto berhenti saat mendengar kakaknya bicara._

"_Hai, hai.. aku mengerti maksudmu. Bodoh."_

_Seru Arashi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dengan tangan kirinya._

"_Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, dan Arashi pun mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah.." Naruto lega._

"_Jadi, kenapa Kak?.." ulang Naruto._

_**-c-u-p-l-i-k-a-n-**c**-**h**-**a**-**p**-**t**-**e**-**r**-s-e-b-e-l-u-m-ny-a-**_

Arashi pun menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tercinta itu dengan tenang.

"Oh.. jadi karena hal ini. Hahahaa.."

Arashi pun hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto merasa malu, mukanya memerah. Arashi yang menyadari perubahan di rona wajah adiknya ini akhirnya menghentika tawanya lalu kembali berbicara dengan nada yang tenang sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang seperti nanas itu. naruto semakin malu.

"Sebernarnya, ini semua karena nenek.." ucap Arashi pada Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan nenek?"

Arashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bilang, "Nenek gak apa-apa kok. Cuman karena umurnya yang sudah tua, jadi ayah bilang sebaiknya kami tinggal di sini saja. Dan sambil menjagamu tentunya." jelas Kakaknya panjang lebar.

"Oooh.."

Respon Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat masih bingung dengan semua ini.

'_Telmi juga ye ini anak. Huhh..'_ pikir Arashi.

"Maksud ayah dan ibu tidak member tahu mu adalah karena ini merupakan kejutan," ujar Arashi datar. "..Dan stop memandangiku seperti itu." Tambahnya.

Naruto yang lagi-lagi berpikir bahwa kakaknya ini sangat sepecial, yaitu dapat membaca pikiran orang lain terus memandangi Arashi dengan 'awe' hingga membuat Sang Kakak risih.

"Hehehee.." Naruto hanya mengeluarkan tawanya yang terkenal 'penuh semangat'.

"Baiklah.. sekarang, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam, nanti kamu telat pergi sekolah." Ucap Arashi pada adiknya.

"Hai, hai."

Lalu Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya. Namun saat ia akan menutup pintu, ia berhenti dan berseru,

"Malam Aniki! Moga mimpi indah!"

"Em.."

Jawab Arashi singkat. Lalu ia bergegas untuk mengunci pintunya dan kembali ke tempat tidur lalu mematikan lampu setelah itu ia langsung tertur lelap.

* * *

Matahari bersinar terang menyinari pagi yang indah.

Kicauan katak terdengar keras sekali hingga membuat seisi rumah bangun dan merusak suasana pagi yang seharusnya tenang itu.

**yup!**

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze. Si Pemalas ini susah dibangunkan untuk berangkat ke sekolah, hingga ibunya memutuskan untuk membelikannya jam beker yang digantung di dinding yang cukup jauh dari tempat tidur Naruto. Jam beker itu bersuara sangat keras dan berbunyi seperti katak.

Setiap hari Naruto harus bangun pagi karena jam itu berdering sangat keras dan membuat Naruto sukar untuk kembali tidur.

Naruto yangmendengar jam bekernya berbunyi langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mematikannya lalu ia langsung mandi. Setelah ia sudah rapih dan siap berangkat sekolah, dia perg ke ruang makan.

Saat di perjalanan Naruto mencium bau harum makanan. Akhirnya ia menambah kecepatan dan sampailah di meja makan dengan seketika.

Di sana telah menunggu nenek dan kakaknya.

Yang membuat ia aneh, kakaknya telah rapih dengan mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah. namun yang membikin Naruto makin bingu karena yang kakaknya kenakan adalah seragam sekolahnya.

"Ohayoo," sapa Narutoa pada nenek dan kakaknya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Naru-kun. Ayo duduk, kita sarapan bersama."

Ajak neneknya, Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan neneknya ini lalu ia duduk dan nenek memberikannya sarapan, berupa roti bakar ditambah dengan segelas susu hangat.

"Nek, ramennya mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Naru-kun, ramen tidak sehat. lebih baik makan roti saja."

"Tapi nek.."

"Naruto, makanlah. turuti apa kata nenek," seru Arashi menyela Naruto.

"Tapi kak,"

Arashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan ke Naruto yang kebetulan duduk berlawanan darinya. matanya terlihat serius dan _menakutkan,_ pikir Naruto.

_'Waduh.. serem juga ya'_

"..B-baiklah."

setelah itu mereka semua makan dengan tenang.

"Wah.. kakak sudah rapih nih. Tapi.. kenapa kakak memakai seragam itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyantap makanan penutupnya.

Lanjut Sang Kakak, "Karena aku mau sekolah, bodoh." Jawabnya singkat. "Dengan mu tepatnya."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Arashi. Dan bertanya,

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sekarang bersekolah di Konoha High School, baka."

"Wow! Berarti kita sekarang sesekolahan donk kak!" seru Naruto dengan semangat tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Arashi padanya.

*smirk* inilah yang Arashi suka dari adiknya. Selalu terlihat bahagia dan rame.

"Cepat habiskan makanan mu. Lalu kita langsung berangkat," ucap Arashi.

Setelah Naruto menghabiskan makanannya. Dia dan Arashi langsung berangkat. Mereka berangkat dengan menggunakan salah satu mobil sport Minato. Lalu Arashi langsung tancap gas. Naruto terkagum-kagum akan kemahiran kakaknya ini dalam mengemudi. Arashi sangat handal dan nyaman sekali jalan bersamanya. Tidak seperti dengan Sasuke yang selalu ngebut gak karuan.

Walaupun pada realitanya Naruto tetap bisa tidur selama dengan Sasuke. 'pelor' tepatnya.

"Wow, Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan izin dari ayah?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak penting," gumam Arashi.

"Ayolah kak, cerita padaku.. ayolah," pinta Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan berhenti ya?"

Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Makanya, cerita donk.."

"Aku cuman bilang sekali," ujar Arashi dengan tetap konsen nyetir.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ayah, boleh tidak aku memakai mobil mu? Ini hanya untuk sementara sampai aku mendapatkan kendaraan."_

_Pinta Arashi pada Minato di telepon._

"_Tentu saja. Pakailah. Aku tidak keberatan selama kau merawatnay dengan baik," balas Minato pada anak sulungnya itu._

"_Terima kasih. Aku janji ini tidak akan lama dan aku akan merawatnya dengan baik. Masalahnya adalah; mobil ku masih dalam perjalanan dan mungkin baru sampai minggu depan atau mungkin lebih lama. Karena cuaca sedang tidak menentu," jelas Arashi._

_Minato hanya tertawa di ujung sana. Arashi bingun, entah apa yang ayahnya pikir lucu hingga ia tertawa seperti itu._

"_Kau ini, ..tak usah sungkan anakku. Walaupun aku tidak selalu bersama mu, namun aku tetap ayah mu." _

_Ucap Minato dengan tenang dan terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang sangat pengertian pada anaknya._

_Arashi mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Minato sampaikan. Dan hanya tersenyum._

"_Em. Aku tahu itu ayah. oya, jangan khawatir soal Naruto. Aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Arashi pada ayahnya._

_"Aku tahu itu, Arashi-kun."_

_Lalu mereka saling mengucapkan 'good bye' setelah itu telepon pun terputus._

_**End Flashback**_

Tepat saat Minato selesai menceritakannya, bangunan sekolah mereka terlihat.

Tidak lama kemudian Arashi dan Naruto memasuki pintu gerbang dan perlahan tapi pasti, mereka melewatinya. Lalu saat mereka berada di dalam wilayah sekolah, tak sedikit para gadis yang terus memandangi Arashi yang tampan dan keren. Apa lagi dengan kap mobilnya yang terbuka, hingga membuat para gadis itu lebih seksama dan leluasa memandangi wajah Arashi.

Dan kebanyakan dari mereka blushing ketika melihat Arashi yang melontarkan senyuman menggoda. Arashi hanya tertawa dalam hati.

'_Mereka semua.. sama saja,'_ pikirnya.

Arashi dan Naruto sampai di tempat parkir. Mereka langsung bergegas turun dari mobil. Lalu Arashi mengaktifkan alarm-nya dan pergi bersama Naruto.

"Naruto, antar aku ke ruang kepsek." Ucap Arashi pelan.

"Oke bos! Yuk..!"

Seru Naruto lalu menarik tangan Arashi dam membawanya ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Namun Arashi tidak menolak ketika Si Adik menarik tangannya.

Saat sampai, pertama Arashi mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu. Lalu terdengar suara wanita yang menyuruhnya masuk. Dengan itu Arashi pun memasuki ruang kepala sekolah bersama dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di sana terlihat seorang wanita tua yang berdandan seolah dia masih muda. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Arashi. Arashi membalasnya dengan senyuman yang mematikan hingga membuat Tsunade blushing.

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Namikaze Arashi ne?" tanya Tsunade sambil membaca sebuah arsip tentang Arashi di tangannya. Senyuman menghiashi wajah Tsunade.

_'Ganteng juga,'_ pikir Tsunade dalam hati.

"Hai,"

"Ku lihat kau adalah siswa yang berbakat. Kau mendapatkan A+ dalam setiap bidang study. Dan nilai-nilai mu sempurna. Baiklah.. ini jadwal mu. Dan ku rasa Naruto dapat menjadi tour gate mu. Atau aku perlu memanggilkan murid yang sekelas dengan mu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Tsunade-hime. Naruto sudah cukup," jawab Arashi datar."Dan terima kasih atas waktunya. Selamat pagi_, Tsunade-hime._"

Lanjutnya dengan sebuah playfull smile di wajahnya. Lalu Arashi beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang Tsunade.

"Oya.." ucap Tsunade menunggu respon Arashi.

Arashi pun menengok ke arahnya dan Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Welcme to Konoha High School, Namikaze Arashi-kun."

Arashi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil lalu kembali berjalan keluar dari kantor Tsunade.

Lalu Naruto menjadi tour gatenya Arashi.

Naruto menunjukan kelasnya, namun disisi lain sebenarnya Arashi suda hafal betul seluk beluk Konoha High. Karena ia sudah mencari informasi sebelumnya. Namun Arashi hanya merasa nyaman mengerjai adiknya tercinta itu. Menurutnya melihat Naruto yang selalu penuh semangat adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

**

* * *

**

Sankyuuu Guys…!

_**Author FootNote **- __Para reader ku yang tercinta, aku di sini masukin Chara Arashi Namikaze yang sebetulnya namanya; Arashi Uzumaki dan kemungkinan besar dia adalah kakaknya Naruto. sebetulnya aku sendiri belum pernah liat, soalnya aku ketinggalan Chappienya. tapi aku menggambarkan Arashi itu mirip banget ama Minato Namikaze; atau dapat dikatakan seperti miniatur Minato yang lagi Teenager gitu. heheee_

**_Aku harap kalian semua menyukainya, dan aku harap ini lebih baik lagi dari Chappie-chappie yang sebelumnya._**

**_Author Question _**_- Apa pendapat kalian tentang Chara Arashi Namikaze yang ini (versi Nevin c'Edelweys)?_

_

* * *

_

**Princess Bebek **- Sepertinya FanFic Princess Bebek gak terlalu disukai ya? Em.. Nevin bisa ngerti kok! soalnya, saat Nevin baca ulang.. ternyata karakter **_A/N Naruto _**gak pas dengan apa yang ingin Nevin sampaikan. jadi Nevin _memutuskan_, (cie..kayak hakim aje neh) kalau **Princess Bebek** tidak akan di lanjutkan. tapi bagi yang menyukai alurnya.. silahkan kunjungi Nevin di FictionPress karena Nevin sudah upload cerita Nevin; dengan ploy yang sama. untuk _Link-nya.._ bisa di lihat di profile Nevin.

**Nevin** ucapin terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah baca review untuk **Princess Bebek.**

* * *

_**Guys.. Review please,! bilang ama Nevin, apa yang masih salah dan apa yang masih kurang; harusnya bagaimana. cuz Nevin kan baru belajar.**_

'**Loved You'**

_-Nevin-_


	12. Akatsuki no Hime: Perasaan Yang Aneh

"_Oya.." ucap Tsunade._

_Arashi pun menengok ke arahnya dan Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Welcome to Konoha High School, Namikaze Arashi."_

_Arashi hanya tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan keluar dari kantor Tsunade._

_Lalu Naruto menjadi tour guidenya Arashi._

_Ia menunjukan kelasnya, namun di sisi lain sebenarnya Arashi suda hafal betul seluk beluk Konoha High. Karena ia sudah mencari informasi sebelumnya._

_Namun Arashi hanya merasa nyaman mengerjai adiknya tercinta itu._

_Menurutnya melihat Naruto yang selalu penuh semangat adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan._

**.**

**.**

Arashi di tempatkan di kelas 12 Fisik-4 karena memang hanya kelas itu lah yang masih menyediakan bangku kosong (_horroorrr_)

Dalam waktu sekejap Arashi menjadi topik pembicaraan para gadis Konoha High. Berita kalau ada murid baru yang _hot_ sudah menyebar.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

Dengan usaha yang sangat keras, Arashi berhasil meninggalka kelasnya dengan selamat (perang kaleee,).

Lalu ia berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

Di sepanjang jalan, Arashi merasa banyak gadis yang terus memandanginya. Tapi itu semua sudah biasa bagi Arashi. Jadi dia tetap berjalan dengan cool tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan maut yang mengarah padanya itu.

Arashi melihat seorang gadis yang membawa banyak sekali tumpukan buku yang menabrak seseorang dan semua buku-bukunya terjatuh, namun tak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya.

_Termasuk orang yang dia tabrak_.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menolong gadis malang itu. Perlahan ia mendekatinya lalu _jongkok_ untuk membantunya.

"Butuh bantuan..?" tanya Arashi pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa melihat ke arah Arashi.

'_Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang mengabaikan ku,'_ gumam Arashi dalam hati.

Namun Arashi tetap membantu gadis itu.

"Sungguh, tidak usah. Nanti aku malah merepotkan mu," bisik gadis itu pelan dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut; hampir tak terdengar.

Namun Arashi memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

"Gak kok. Lagian aku anak baru jadi belum punya banyak teman dan tempat untuk di kunjungi. Membantu gadis manis seperti mu bukanlah hal besar," goda Arashi.

Namun gaids itu terus menolak dengan mengatakan; tidak usah, tidak perlu dan tidak apa-apa.

Namun Arashi tahu, seorang gadis terutama sekecil dia tidak mungkin sanggup membawa buku sebanyak itu tanpa terjatuh.

Akhirnya semua buku telah tersusun rapih lalu Arashi membantunya membawa semua buku itu.

"Katakan, kemana aku harus bawanya?" tanya Arashi padanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Ketika gadis itu memandang ke arah Arashi, Dia terkejut. Selain Arashi yag tampan, ditambah senyumannya yang manis, ia juga terlihat mirip dengan Naruto.

'_Rambut mereka mirip sekali, matanya juga...'_ gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Hal ini membuat Arashi makin bingung.

Namun tidak lama kemudian gadis di depannya itu berbicara, "Ke perpustakaan. Lewat sini,"

Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke perpustakaan dengan suasana yang agak aneh. Begitu sampai di perpustakaan Arashi menyerahkan buku-buku itu pada petugas perpustakaan dan lalu pergi dengan gadis yang ia bantu tadi.

"Hey, manis.. siapa nama mu?" tanya Arashi pada gadis di sampingnya itu dengan sebuah godaan.

"H-hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata singkat. Namun tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Wow.. nama yang cantik, sama seperti anaknya," goda Arashi _lagi_ namun kali ini sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku Arashi. Namikaze Arashi kelas 12 Fisik-4. Beruntung sekali aku ini, hari pertama sekolah sudah berkenalan dengan gadis manis seperti mu,"

Ucap Arashi dengan cueknya, seolah tak ada yang salah. Walaupun memang benar tidak ada yang salah, namun bagi Hinata yang hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan pujian; selain dari Ayah dan Kakak sepupunya, itu benar-benar salah.

Namun nyatanya Hinata di sisi lain blushing berat.

Tapi Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada orang yang baru dia kenal itu.

"Tidak. Itu... itu tidak benar. Aku ini jelek dan merepotkan. Oya, kamu saudaranya Naruto-kun ya?" tanya Hinata pada Arashi sambil menengadah untuk bertemu dengan wajah Arashi.

Saat itu Arashi terkejut, betapa cantiknya gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini. Ia sangat alami dan tanpa polesan sedikit pun di wajahnya, namun terlihat sangat cantik dan bersinar layaknya _Sunshine_.

"Yupz.. dia adiku. Kau kenal?" tanya Arashi akrab.

Di sisi lain; Itachi yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dan menghentikan aktifitasnya hanya untuk melihat Hinata dengan murid baru pindahan USA sedang bejalan bersama dan blush terlihat jelas di wajah Gadis Hyuuga itu.

Hatinya merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

'Apa apa denganku?...' bingungnya dalam hati.

Amarah, sebal, jengkel, semua itu bercampur aduk hingga dadanya terasa sakit dan membuatnya ingin langsung menyeret Hinata pergi untuk menjauh dari leleaki itu.

Tepatnya dia itu _jealous_ hanya saja Itachi tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" bisik Kisame dari belakang.

Kisame yang baru pertama kali ini melihat Itachi melamun dan tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya itu, sangat bingung. Namun kebingungannya itu terjawab ketika ia melihat ke arah mata Itachi memandang.

di sana terlihat Gadis Hyuuga dan Namikaze Boy, Sang Murid Baru.

Itachi kaget ketika mendengar suara Kisame.

Lalu ia berbalik dan kini berhadapan dengan Kisame namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Itachi pun hanya nyelonong pergi menuju ruang OSIS, namun Kisame terus mengikutinya sampai Itachi pun berhenti dan berkata;

"Apa mau mu Kisame?".

"Yang ku mau? Ha, tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran, tentang apa yang ada dalam benak mu Itachi." Ujarnya datar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Itachi ketus dan singkat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kisame.

Namun Kisame yang cukup atau mungkin sangat pintar hingga dapat menangkap sinyal-sinyal ke-_jealous_an dari Itachi.

Namun yang Itachi lewatkan adalah; Kisame yang telah cukup lama berdiri di samping belakangnya untuk dapat mengetahui apa atau tepatnya 'siapa' yang sedang Itachi perhatikan.

Akhirnya Kisame angkat bicara dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Sang Uchiha Prodigy itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata dan Arashi Namikaze kelihatannya cukup dekat ne..?" tanya Kisame sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ketua Genk Akatsuki itu.

Dari mana Kisame mengetahui nama murid baru itu? tentu saja Kisame tahu, ia adalah _Akatsuki_. Semua hal yang terjadi di sekolah pasti ia ketahui, apa lagi hal seheboh ini (**_!_**)

"…"

"Ingat Itachi, wanita butuh kepastian. Jika kau terlambat dan hanya menjadi pengecut yang tak dapat mengakui perasaanmu... maka perlahan namun pasti, gadis itu akan lepas dan berpaling. Camkan itu,"

Dengan itu Kisame meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya dapat diam seribu bahasa oleh perkataannya.

**oO0Oo**

**Sankyuuu Guys…!**

**I hoped you'd liked it…! And it's better than the last..**

**Anyway, do not forgot to gimme some of your review..! * I also hope a good one* ^_^**

**And I will gladly answering all your question..**

'**Critic and Sugest always welcomed'**

'**Loved You'**

**.Nevin.**


	13. Akatsuki no Hime: Ungkapan Hati

_'Pengecut? Aku? Uchiha Itachi? Definitely not!'_

Hati Itachi gemas.

Tangannya mengepal, siap untuk melancarkan serangan maut pada sesuatu, atau tepatnya pada seseorang.

Siapa lagi selain—

Setelah itu Itachi mempercepat langkahnya dan memutar arah menuju koridor kelas 10.

_Untuk apa?_ Hinata tentunya (_**!**_)

Namun saat dia berusaha menghampiri Hinata dan Arashi, tiba-tiba Naruto dkk datang.

Di sana terlihat Sasuke; adiknya tercinta berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Arashi. Dan saat itu Sasuke melihatnya, dia melihat tatapan mata Itachi yang sangat berbeda.

Batin Sasuke tercengang saat ia sadari bahwa yang ia lihat dari mata Itachi adalah sebuah amarah; yang merupakan emosi yang sangat fatal untuk diungkapkan segamblang itu, khususnya bagi seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke langsung mengernyitkan alis kirinya seolah bertanya, 'Aniki, kau sedang apa di sini?'

_'Jika aku menghampirinya, maka aku akan mendapatkan ejekan dari Sasuke-kun. Demo...'_

Lalu Itachi teringat akan perkataan Kisame.

_'—tapi yang dikatakan oleh Kisame ada benarnya juga, do not give up before the war Itachi, you are an Uchiha and Uchiha's doesn't know fear neither given up.'_

Saat dia selesai berpikir, dengan langkah yang pasti, percaya diri yang tinggi dan cool abis, Itachi menghampiri Hinata.

Namun memang sungguh sial; ketekika itu juga terdengar bunyi bel tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir.

Itachi yang berniat menyatakan cintanyapada Hinata kini harus kembali ke kelasnya untuk menertibkan teman-teman kelasnya.

_Secara dia kan Ketua Murid gitu_!

Saat bel istirahat kedua, Itachi berusaha mencari Hinata, namun entah apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga kini ia menanggung sial yang seolah terus mengiringi langkahnya untuk mendapatkan Sang Pujaan Hati.

Sedangkan para Akatsuki yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan dengan tingkah ketua mereka yang aneh itu.

Sekolah pun berakhir dengan cepat, namun tidak bagi Itachi; baginya ini merupakan hari yang paling melelahkan sepanjang hidupnya, karena ia harus mengejar sesuatu yang sangat ia dambakan namun tak dapat ia dapatkan.

Baru kali ini; putra sulung keluarga Uchiha tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

His desire in life, …how poor?

Itachi pun kembali mencari Hinata, dan rela menunggu di koridor yang biasa Hinata Lalui.

Ia berencana untuk mengajaknya pulang. Dan—ya semua sudah jelas**!**

Namun ia tidak melihat Hinata kala itu.

Curiga;

_'Mungkin dia sedang melaksanakan piket,'_pikirnya untuk menenangkan batinnya yang gundah.

_'Ku tunggu di depan saja.'_

Kala itu;

Hinata yang telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya untuk membersihkan kelas pun telah selesai dan ia bersiap untuk pulang.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang karena lelah telah menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena ia telah bersih-bersih, namun karena tidak ada yang membantunya; semua orang pergi karena mereka melihat Sang Uchiha prodigy sedang _nongkrong_ di dekat koridor kelas 10.

Akhirnya Hinata yang malang harus menyelesaikan tugas piketnya sendirian.

Hinata membawa tasnya lalu bergegas menuju kelas Neji.

Di sana Hinata melihat Tenten yang sedang mengobrol dengan Neji.

Hinata pun menghampiri mereka berdua dengan santai.

_Mungkin karena lelah kali ya_.

"Hinata-chan,"

Seru Neji pada Hinata saat dai melihat gadis Hyuuga itu datang menghampirinya.

"Neji-nii, Tenten-chan, kalian sudah lama menunggu ya?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Ti—"

"Tentu saja, tidakah kau lihat?" jawab Tenten memotong Neji dengan nada sinisnya.

Neji menggelengkan kepala mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, lalu meminta maaf pada Hinata atas ucapan tidak sopan yang dilontarkan Tenten pada gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Gomenne, Hinata,"

Hinata tersenyum dan menjawabnya, "Ia, tidak usah minta maaf Neji-niisan, aku sudah memaafkannya bahkan sebelum kau memintanya."

'_Hinata sungguh gadis yang sangat baik,'_ pikir Neji dengan seuntas senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku pinjam _Neji-nii-mu_ kali ini?"

Sela Tenten sesaat sebelum Neji dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dengan sedikit menekankan saat dia menyebut 'Neji-nii-mu'.

"Hai?..." Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Oh, tentu Tenten-chan, lama juga tidak apa-apa kok, aku da_—_"_—pat menunggu kalian di sini. _Lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

Kali ini Tenten memotong Hinata, "Baguslah, karena aku memang akan lama meminjamnya. Bye Hinata."

Dan setelah itu Tenten langsung merangkul tangan Neji lalu pergi.

Mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Hinata yang baik hati hanya dapat memandangi kepergian mereka sambil menelan ludah.

'_Lagi-lagi a-aku…_ _**ditinggal**__,"_

Hinata kembali berjalan sambil menghela nafas panjang menuju gerbang sekolah.

Di sisi lain;

"Naruto, ayo cepat. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," seru Sasuke pada Si Blonde bodoh itu.

Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke dan berkata, "Iya, iya, sabarlah Teme. Aku harus bilang dulu pada Kak Arashi."

"Jika begitu, cepatlah jangan buang-buang waktu lagi."

Lalu Naruto pergi menemui kakaknya yang sejak tadi menunggunya dengan sabar sambil bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Naru-kun, kau lama sekali. Cepat naik,"

Lalu Arashi membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk; siap untuk pergi. Namun Naruto hanya diam saja, akhirnya Arashi membuka kaca mobilnya dan kembali menyuruh adiknya itu untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

"Tapi Kak, aku gak ikut pulang sama Kakak. Soalnya aku hari ini mau ngerjain tugas Biologi, dan sekarang Sasuke sedang menungguku untuk mencari kelinci percobaannya."

Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Arashi hanya tersenyum,

"Alright, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Jaga dirimu Naru-kun, bye." Arashi pun menutup kaca mobilnya dan pergi menuju pintu gerbang.

Di jalan dia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigonya yang pendek, jika di lihat dari gaya rambutnya sepertinya dia bukanlah seorang gadis melainkan seorang lelaki.

Arashi berhenti dan membuka kacanya lalu berkata, "Hey Manis, mau pulang ya? Di mana Kakak mu itu?"

Tanya Arashi dengan matanya yang tak mau diam dan focus seolah mencari seseuatu; Neji.

Hinata yang mendengar suara Arashi menoleh dan tersenyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan Arashi dengan tenang dan lembut.

Saat itu, Itachi hendak menghampiri Hinata namun ia melihat ada mobil yang berhenti di dekat Hinata dan ternyata pengendaranya tidak lain dari Namikaze Arashi; Si Anak Baru

"Anak itu," Itachi menggerutu dalam nafasnya.

"Hay Namikaze-senpai, iya aku mau pulang dan Neji-nii sedang ada urusan, jadi aku dia duluan," jawab Hinata pada Arashi.

Arashi mengernyitkan alisnya, _'Kakak macam apa dia, meninggalkan adiknya yang sangat lugu ini untuk pulang sendirian!'_

Dengan senyum, Arashi berkata;

"Kebetulan, hari ini Naruto tidak pulang bersamaku. Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama temannya. Ayo masuk, kuantar kau pulang,"

"Ah, maaf. Bukannya aku menolak, tapi aku bisa naik taxi kok Namikaze-senpai. Terima kasih banyak,"

"Mungkin kau tidak mempercayaiku. Baiklah… aku mengerti, aku memang orang asing ne, Ja…"

Namun Hinata yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya menerima ajakan Arashi untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

'_Ha, got'cha!'_ teriak Arashi menyerukan kemenangannya dalam hati.

Lalu Hinata perlahan masuk ke mobil sport Arashi. Setelah itu, Arashi langsung tancap gas.

Itachi yang melihat kejadian itupun marah.

Dan Itachi langsung pergi menuju tempat parkir; bergegas menyusul Arashi, Ia langsung tancap gas.

Arashi yang mengetahui bahwa; ada mobil yang mengikutinya langsung menambah kecepatan hingga membuat Hinata takut.

"Jadi kau ingin membalapku? Coba saja," kata Arashi sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu langsung melihat ke belakang, di sana Hinata melihat mobil sport Itachi sedang berusaha untuk menyusul.

'_Itu…Itachi-senpai?'_

Gumam Hinata dalam hati; sedikit bingung kenapa Itachi mengadu kecepatan dengan Arashi.

Hinata tidak suka dengan kebut-kebutan, dia tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Apa lagi Neji yang tidak suka mengebut karena trauma akan kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya; membuat Hinata sangat khawatir akan keselamatan saat mengemudi.

Jantung Hinata serasa berpacu lebih cepat seiring dengan tiap-tiap mobil yang berhasil di lewati oleh Arashi dengan kecepatannya yang secepat kilat.

Namun, memang kemampuan mengemudi Arashi tidak dapat diragukan lagi; tidak heran ia dijuluki _Yellow Flash_ di sirkuit U.S.

Namun tetap saja Hinata yang sangat tidak terbiasa dengan kebut-kebutan hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

'_Tenanglah Hinata, bernafas… tarik… (menghirupO₂) keluarkan… (lalu mengeluarkan CO₂)'_

Hinata terus mengulanginya sampai Arashi menyadarinya dan bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir dan sedikit cemas;

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

* * *

**How**_?_

Sorry karena ketelatan dalam up-date. Soalnya Nevin sibuk mempersiapkan untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan hangat!

jangan lupa **Review!** ^_^

**Anyway… thank you so much to all my faithful reader!**

**I love you so…**

**Nevin _**


	14. Akatsuki no Hime: pernyataan

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata diam seribu bahasa; karena sibuk mengatur nafasnya sambil menenangkan diri.

'_Bodoh, kau tidak lihat wajahnya yang pucat! Tentu saja dia kenapa-napa, bego!'_

Arashi mencoba lagi untuk bertanya pada Hinata tentang rute menuju rumahnya, namun Hinata yang sibuk dengan usaha relax-nya itu tetap diam tanpa kata.

_Tepatnya sih gak kedengeran_ (_**!**_)

karena Arashi tidak mengetahui jalan menuju rumah Hinata, akhirnya ia mengambil jalan menuju pusat Kota Konoha; agar mobil penguntit _itu_ susah untuk mengejarnya.

Namun sungguh mungkin kali ini Dewi Fortuna memihak Itachi yang telah gagal siang itu.

Tiba-tiba mobil Itachi menghilang dan muncul _**tepat**_ di depan mobil Arashi; untunglah Arashi mahir mengendarai mobil jika tidak pastilah besok Koran akan penuh dengan berita tentang;

Pewaris Hyuuga mengalami kecelakaan di dekat pusat Kota Konoha dengan seorang lelaki berambut blonde yang diyakini adalah putra Minato Namikaze.

_Memalukan_ (!)

Itachi akhirnya dapat membubut Arashi.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan mobil Arashi yang sedang melaju itu.

Arashi menghentikan mobil dengan expresi yang sangat kesal di wajahnya.

Di sana Arashi melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat dengan mata hitam yang tajam keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampirinya. Arashi yang kesal akhirnya melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil.

Sedangkan Hinata yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya hanya dapat syok ketika mobil yang ia naiki berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

'_Kenapa berhenti? Ja-jangan-jang-jangan…aku…kek-ke-kecelakaan…'_

Hinata hanya diam dan tidak berani membuka matanya; sampai dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, perlahan Hinata membuka matanya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kamu tahu gak, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan ini sangat berbahaya! Huh!"

Seru Arashi yang terbakar emosi sambil menarik kerah baju seragam Itachi.

Namun Itachi hanya mendorongnya dan langsung menghampiri Hinata tanpa sedikit pun kata terucap dari bibirnya.

Itachi tidak mempedulikan keluhan dan cercaan yang diterimanya karena telah mengacaukan lalu lintas dengan muncul tiba-tiba dari gang kecil ke pertengahan jalan Konoha yang cenderung padat dan ramai itu.

Seribu bisu ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata lalu mengetuk kaca mobil tempat Hinata duduk dan berkata dengan lembut namun jelas;

"Hinata-chan, keluarlah,"

Hinata hanya dapat bengong menyaksikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi; terasa begitu cepat. Lalu dengan sedikit ragu dia membuka pintunya dan keluar dari mobil Arashi.

"Itachi-senpai," seru Hinata dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

Saat Hinata keluar, Itachi langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

"Ikutlah, biar kuantar pulang."

"Demo…"

Itachi membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata dan hendak menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk saat Arashi datang dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Itachi pada Hinata.

"Lepaskan dia," tegas Arashi.

Itachi memberikan Arashi death glarenya,"Dia pulang bersamaku."

"Tapi akulah yang mengajaknya terlebih dulu."

Balas Arashi dengan death glare yang tak kalah mematikan.

"Itachi-senpai, Namikaze-senpai, kalian membuatku takut," seru Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini menatap kedua bola mata lavender itu, "Biar kuantar kau pulang Hinata-chan. Kau percaya kan padaku?"

Hinata yang bingung hanya dapat terdiam.

'_Kumohon, tolaklah dia, Manis,'_ Arashi memohon dalam hati.

'_Jangan kecewakan hatiku Hinata-chan, kumohon padamu,'_ harapan Itachi di hatinya.

Akhirnya Hinata memberikan jawabannya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan dan ia masuk ke mobil Itachi, "Gomen Namikaze-senpai,"

Hinata bingung kenapa ia lebih memilih Itachi dari pada Arashi.

Padahal dua-duanya adalah orang asing bagi Hinata. Itachi adalah Ketua Osis yang sangat baik dan sopan, sedangkan Arashi adalah Kakak dari Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya dan disamping itu juga Arashi sangat baik dan ramah.

Di sisi lain, ada tiga orang yang berambut aneh terus memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang diperebutkan oleh Itachi Uchiha dan seorang Blonde.

Salah satu dari kawanan itu tersenyum licik dan bergumam, "Inilah saatnya."

Lalu Itachi memasuki mobiln ya dan langsung memutar arah menuju kediaman Hyuuga; dengan meninggalkan Arashi yang sendiri dalam kekalahan tak berujung.

Perjalanan Hinata dan Itachi berlangsung dengan diam; diam yang sunyi dan sedikit aneh. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir mereka.

Dan sampailah mereka di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Itachi-senpai, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Apa kau mau mampir?" tanya Hinata sebelum keluar dari mobil Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam lalu tiba-tiba menoleh pada Hinata dan berkata,

"Hinata…"

"Nee?" Hinata bingung.

"A—"

'_Katakanlah Itachi! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!'_

"A—"


	15. Akatsuki no Hime : Sesuatu

"A—aku,"

kini pengakuan Itachi pun kembali terhenti, namun kali ini karena terdengar suara musik yang ternyata berasal dari handphone Hinata.

"—maaf Senpai. Saudara sepupuku menelpon. Sebentar, aku angkat teleponnya dulu, ya." Ucap Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata mengangkatnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menelpon sepupunya itu lagi nanti. Lalu, dengan itu Hinata mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan sepupunya.

Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi. Memandanginya dengan pandangan penasaran. Hinata diam dan menunggu untuk Itachi mengatakan hal penting yang hendak ia sampaikan. Pikirannya menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum. "Apakah Hyuuga Neji yang tadi menelponmu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "B-bukan. Tadi itu—"

"-Turunlah… dan telepon dia. Bicara padanya." Ucap Itachi memotong perkataan Hinata. "Kurasa dia mengkhawatirkanmu."

'_Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Tapi, kurasa kali ini, apa yang ingin kukatakan memang harus menunggu.'_ Ujar Itachi dalam hati.

"T-tapi Senpai…"

"Neji. Beritahu dia untuk mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu, sebelum berkencan." Ucap Itachi datar.

Hinata bingung mendengar hal yang dikatakan oleh pemuda cool itu. "Maaf…?"

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakana padamu," jawab Itachi pelan.

"Ohh…" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ah! Sekali lagi terima kasih, Senpai!"

"Aa. Turunlah," singkat Itachi.

"…tidakkah, Senpai mampir dulu untuk secangkir teh?" tawar Hinata dengan sedikit ragu.

Itachi menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan."

"Oh... begitu, ya." Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Itachi. Namun, ia tetap tersenyum. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, ya, Senpai!"

Hinata pun turun dari mobil Itachi dan melambaikan lengannya saat mobil itu kembali melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

'_Itachi-senpai…' _batin Hinata.

Di Café Akatsuki:

Itachi tidak bohong ketika mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki hal yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Tanya Sassori pada Kisame yang sedang asyik bermain Catur dengannya sambil melahap kue dan teh hangat.

Kisame melirik ke arahnya, "Hanya ada satu hal yang dapat membuat seorang lelaki seperti itu,"

Sassori menghentikan aktifitasnya dan kembali melirik ke arah Itachi."Hem… tapi, apakah mungkin?"

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tak mungkin, Sassori-kun," jawab Kisame sambil menggerakan papan caturnya dan membuat Sassori kehilangan salah satu biduk caturnya.

"Yo..! _No_! Oh… _damn_!" maki Sassori. Kisame hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi lawan mainnya.

**O0o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Itachi duduk di kursi dengan kedua sikutnya bertumpu di lutut dan jemarinya saling beradu dan bersilangan.

'_Kenapa aku mendadak kehilangan control seperti tadi!'_

Gemas Itachi pada kebodohannya itu; walaupun seluruh Japan tahu bahwa dia tidaklah bodoh… bahkan jauh dari kata _bodoh_.

Saat itu Kisame datang menghampiri Itachi bersama dengan Sassori. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang berlawanan dari Itachi.

"Yoyoyo… '_sup man_?" seru Sassori sembari menghamparkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Itachi hanya menoleh padanya dan kembali pada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan tanpa ambil pusing untuk menjawab Sassori.

Senyum di wajah poker Kisame semakin lebar.

Sassori dan Kisame saling bertukar pandang dengan senyuman jail di wajah mereka.

"Ne… Itachi. Bagaimana dengan Anniversary Akatsuki café?" Kisame bertanya.

Itachi menatap Kisame tepat di matanya lalu berkata dengan tegas, seperti Itachi pada biasanya. "Panggil yang lain. Kita akan membahasnya bersama,"

"Baiklah, biar aku yang lakukan." Ucap Sassori sambil beranjak dari kursinyadan pergi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tepat saat dia akan meninggalkan ruangan. "…Apakah kalian ingin sesuatu? Cafee? Roti? Dango? Kue? Buah?"

"Secangkir Teh hijau, dan…" jawab Itachi. Lalu, dia menoleh pada Kisame. "…secangkir cafee tanpa kafein," lanjut Kisame.

Dengan itu Sassori pun pergi dengan santai dan penuh gaya seperti biasanya.

"Katakanlah, kau tak bisa membohongiku, Uchiha," smirk Kisame.

"Maksudmu,"

"_Tch_… ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, kan? Mengakulah… tak usah merasa malu atau gengsi," goda Kisame.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Itachi ketus.

"Hey… aku tak menyangka _Our_ Itachi dikalahkan oleh seorang murid baru, sungguh tak terduga." Kisame tertawa kecil.

Itachi mulai geram namun terus menahan perasaannya.

Saat itu anggota Akatsuki yang lain mulai berdatangan dan mereka mulai mendiskusikan tentang tema untuk Anniversary Akatsuki Café yang ke-4 tahun ini.

Setelah diskusi yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka sepakat dengan melakukan beberapa promosi saat event itu.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan." Seru Itachi. " Di Peringatan Hari Jadinya Akatsuki Café, kita akan buka 24 jam non-stop dan setiap pengunjung akan mendapatkan souvenir berupa menu baru Akatsuki Café. Dan, karena bertepatan dengan akhir pekan, maka kita akan menampilkan Band sepanjang malam hingga pagi hari." Ujar Itachi.

Semua staff Akatasuki Café mengangguk.

Itachi, Sassori, Madara, Kisame, dan Sasuke akan tambil sebagai Band pada tengah malam sampai pagi. Dan penampilan Itachi inilah yang paling banyak memikat.

Setelah hari yang lelah, akhirnya satu persatu para Akatsuki mulai pergi meninggalkan Café, kecuali Kakuzu yang mengatur keuangan akan tetap tinggal sampai ia selesai menghitung detail keuntungan Café setiap harinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hinata-chan, bolehkah aku masuk?" Suara Neji yang berat terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Hinata, disertai dengan ketukan pelan.

Hinata pun membukakan pintu untuk Neji masuk dan mereka duduk di sofa. Neji menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Hinata-chan… sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Itachi-senpai?" Hinata kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut kakak sepupunya itu, dan hanya tertunduk.

Hinata bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. Di satu sisi, Hinata dan Itachi memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang special, namun di sisi lain… Hinata tak yakin dengan perasaannya dengan lelaki itu.

Namun, yang Neji tanyakan bukanlah 'bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya?' tetapi 'sejauh apa hubunganmu?'.

Kini Hinata benar-benar bingung.

"…hu-hubunganku dengan… Uchiha-senpai?" jawab Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Ya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian?" ada sesuatu dari cara Neji menatap Hinata, dan hal itu membuat Hinata merasa sangat tak nyaman.

"…itu…" gugup Hinata. Keringat dingin mulai terlihat di ruang ber-AC-nya, sungguh tak biasa.

"Katakanlah Hinata. Yang sejujurnya," tegas Neji.

"Kami berteman, Neji-kun,"

"Apa kau yakin?... kau tahu, kan? Kau tak pernah pintar dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu," kini Neji mencoba untuk mencari mata Hinata, namun Hinata selalu berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya, hingga membuat Neji yakin bahwa Hinata sedang berbohong.

"Ah, Neji-kun… hampir saja aku lupa! T-tadi… Hanabi-chan menelpon. Dan dia bilang kalau dia akan berlibur ke Jepang saat libur tahun baru. Dan… d-dia juga bilang ka-kalau dia…merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu," Hinata mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Neji tersenyum.

"…Baiklah, kali ini kau tidak harus menjawabnya… demo, kau tak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan hubunganmu itu selamanya, kan, Hinata-chan?" goda Neji sembari beranjak pergi. "Good night, Hinata-chan… sweet dream," lanjut Neji.

"Neji-kun juga," sahut Hinata pelan.

Namun langkah Neji terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Nee… Hinata,"

"Ya…?"

"Kenapa Hana-chan menelponmu saat dia merindukanku? Kenapa dia tidak langsung menelponku saja?" tanya Neji.

"Bukan begitu, Neji-nii," bantah Hinata. "Hanabi-chan bilang kalau dia sudah mencoba untuk menelpon Neji-nii, tapi malah salah sambung… dan ketika dia mencobanya lagi, Neji-nii mematikankan Handphone-nya. Da-dan kelhatannya Hanabi-chan sedih karena itu..." jawab Hinata.

"Salah sambung…?" gumam Neji.

"Iya… kata Hanabi-chan, yang mengangkatnya cewek dan bilang kalau itu bukan nomor Neji-nii. Sebaiknya Neji-nii cepat-cepat menelponnya dan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini, agar Hanabi-chan tak sedih lagi."

Kini Neji teringat sesuatu.

Siang itu…

"_Siapa yang telepon?" tanya Neji pada kekasihnya._

"_Ah… gak tahu tuh, salah sambung, masa dia bilang ini nomor Ryuu."_

"_Oh… ini minumanmu," Neji memberikannya segelas Jus pada Tenten, kekasihnya._

"_Terima kasih Neji-kun," jawab Tenten dengan manja._

_Handphone Neji kembali bergetar, dan ketika Neji hendak mengambil handphone-nya dari tangan Tenten. Dia tak mau melepaskannya, "Bisakah kita nikmati hari ini dengan hanya kau dan aku?" ketus Tenten yang lalu mematikan handphone Neji._

"Jangan-jangan…? Tenten…?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—**

**Gomen Nevin baru sempat up-load. Kemarin ini nilai sekolah Nevin sempat turun dan Bunda Nevin melarang Nevin untuk up-load Fanfic.**

**Sekali lagi Nevin minta maaf dan tolong review ya. Soalnya kalau gak ada yang review kayaknya percuma Nevin up-load juga soalnya kan gak ada yang baca.**

**Kalau ada 5 review, Nevin akan lanjut.**

**Kritik dan saran selalu Nevin tunggu.**

**Terima kasih.**

_**-Nevin c'Edelweys-**_


	16. Akatsuki no Hime : Bertemu Kembali

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**-.-**

**.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

Perayaan hari jadi cafe Akatsuki sangat meriah dan memuncak saat penampilan yang dinanti-nanti pun akhirnya tiba.

Tepat tengah malam di Cafe Akatsuki yang sarat oleh pengunjung, Band Akatsuki yang sangat populer, khususnya di kalangan remaja, akhirnya tampil. Suara emas Sasuke yang seksi dan memiliki ciri khasnya tersendiri, serta parasnya yang tampan berhasil memikat para audiens.

Permainan musik dengan skill yang setara dengan permainan professional oleh Madara, Sasori, Kisame dan Itachi membuat penampilan mereka semakin memukau dan mendapatkan respon yang spektakuler dari para pengunjung dan fans mereka.

Mereka terus tampil hingga pagi hari dan akhirnya, itu semua membuat mereka sangat lelah hingga sebagian dari mereka ada yang tertidur di ruang istirahat Cafe.

Pesta perayaan hari jadi Cafe Akatsuki berlangsung sukses. Penampilan Band Akatsuki yang memukai, menjadi pusat perhatian dan ditambah dengan souvenir yang diberikan pada setiap pengunjung juga pelayanan yang sangat baik dari para cowok-cowok keren, membuat pelanggan semakin nyaman dan betah berada di Cafe Akatsuki.

* * *

Itachi memijit bahunya yang terasa pegal dengan jemarinya yang kini mulai protes akibat penggunaan yang berlebihan. Wajah tampannya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan karena mulai timbul bayangan hitam di sekeliling matanya, menandakan tidurnya yang kurang. Rasa lelah tersirat jelas namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk kembali ke rumahnya sesaat setelah ia merasa lebih segar sehabis meminum secangkir kopi dan memakan sebuah roti panggang di Cafe-nya.

Kini matahari sudah bersinar dengan terik, menyajikan sinarnya yang agak menyilaukan bagi mata Itachi yang sedang sedikit sensitif.

Itachi memang merupakan orang yang paling lelah diantara semua anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Ia sudah tidak tidur dari hari kemarin karena harus menyiapkan semuanya agar semua berjalan lancar sesuai dengan rencana. Sebagai ketua Akatsuki, ia harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, dan nalurinya sebagai seorang Uchiha mendorongnya untuk melakukan yang terbaik jika bukan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan mencari Adiknya, Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencari Sasuke, un?" Deidara bertanya ketika melihat Itachi kebingungan.

Itachi menoleh pada temannya dan menjawab dengan singkat, "Hm."

Deidara menujuk ke arah toilet dengan jarinya. "Dia di sana, un."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Itachi masuk ke toilet untuk mencari Sasuke. Didapatinya, Sasuke sedang buang air kecil. "Sasuke, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak. Jika kau mau pulang. Pulang saja duluan. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Naruto. Dia akan menjemputku dan mengantarkanku pulang nanti sore." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa."

"Hm."

Mendengar jawaban Adiknya, Itachi langsung berjalan keluar dan mengambil instrumen musiknya dan pergi pulang. Ia mengendarai mobi sportnya dengan kecepatan yang rendah untuk menghindari terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Lalu, dari kejauhan ia melihat Toko Buku dan memutuskan untuk mampir memebeli beberapa buku untuk referensi dan sebagai bacaan ringan. Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Toko Buku itu, lalu ia turun dan memasuki Toko Buku itu setelah sebelumnya ia memasang alarm mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

Di dalam Toko Buku itu, ia sibuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan atau sekedar buku yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah menemukan buku yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, semua rasa kantuk dan lelah yang bersarang di tubuhnya hilang berganti dengan rasa larut dalam keasyikannya memilih buku yang tersedia di Toko tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia lupa waktu dan ketika ia telah puas memilih buku yang ia inginkan, hari sudah semakin siang.

Ia membayar semua buku yang ia pilih dan segera bergegas kembali ke mobil sport kesayangannya. Namun, sesuatu mencuri perhatiannya ketika ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri di taman kota yang terletak tak jauh dari Toko Buku itu.

Ia memperhatikan gadis itu: dia sedang bersama beberapa orang pria yang kelihatannya tidak bermaksud baik. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi Itachi, hingga ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Namun, semakin lama ia perhatikan, semakin ia yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah 'Dia'.

Itachi melihat, salah satu lelaki itu mulai menggenggam tangan Hinata secara paksa, namun pada akhirnya Hinata berhasil melepaskan cengkraman lelaki itu dan berbalik menghajar dia dan kawan-kawannya.

Menyaksikan semua itu Itachi hanya tersenyum. '_That's my girl!_' soraknya dalam hati. Kini Itachi meninggalkan mobilnya dan mulai berjalan menuju gadis itu. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas darinya, hingga tiba-tiba segerombolan lelaki berbadan tinggi besar menghampiri Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata yang kecil membuatnya seperti kelinci yang diserbu oleh sekelompok harimau. Itachi mendapati firasat buruk saat ia mengenali beberapa wajah yang tak asing lagi baginya adalah bagian dari segerombol orang yang menghampiri Hinata.

Itachi pun mulai berlari sekuat tenaga.

* * *

Pagi itu adalah akhir pekan dan Hinata berjanji dengan Sepupunya untuk menemaninya berpiknik di taman kota.

Hinata sudah bangun, pagi-pagi sekali. Ia bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal piknik.

Hari sebelumnya, ia sudah membeli semua bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Sepupunya, Kekasih Sepupunya dan juga makanan kesukaannya.

Hinata ingin agar piknik mereka berjalan lancar. Ia ingin memberikan piknik yang berkesan pada Sepupunya. Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya Tenten mau bergabung bersama mereka untuk menikmati piknik di taman kota. Biasanya, ia selalu saja sibuk saat akhir pekan.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia mencoba membuat semua makanan kesukaan Tenten, karena Ayahnya berasal dari China, maka makanan kesukaannya adalah masakan China dan Hinata tidak biasa membuatnya, bahkan ia baru pertama kali membuat masakan China. Karena itu, ia putuskan untuk bangun jauh lebih awal agar ia bisa menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kekasih Sepupunya itu dengan benar dan selezat mungkin.

Jika masakan kesukaan Neji, Hinata sudah mahir membuatnya, karena ia sudah sering membuatkannya untuk Sepupunya itu. Jadi, itu tidak masalah.

Setelah kerja keras yang menuntut ketelitia dan kesabaran yang tinggi, akhirnya Hinata selesai membuat semua hidangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak makanan, tidak lupa ia juga menatanya dengan cantik dan semenarik mungkin juga tak lupa untuk menambahkan sedikit variasi.

Hinata tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Lalu ia bersiap-siap untuk acara hari itu.

Sesaat setelah ia sarapan bersama kelaurga, Hinata dan Neji segera bergegas menuju taman kota.

"Neji-niisan?"

Suara lembut Hinata memecah kesunyian.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Neji dengan pandangannya fokus ke depan, karena ia sedang menyetir.

"Apa kita tidak menjemput Tenten dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Dia bilang dia akan mengemudi sendiri, tidak usah di jemput."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh..."

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya sampai di Taman Kota. Neji memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat situ dan mereka turun.

"Kelihatannya, Tenten belum datang," ucap Hinata saat ia tidak melihat gadis berparas china dengan gaya rambutnya yang khas di mana-mana.

"Tunggu, dia menelponku." Ucap Neji pada Sepupunya.

"Ten, kau ada di mana? Aku dan Hinata sudah sampai." Ucap Neji pada telponnya.

"Apa?!" suara Neji sedikit meninggi dan wajahnya khawatir. "Kau ada di mana sekarang?" Neji bertanya.

"Ok. Tunggu aku di sana. Jangan ke mana-mana." Lalu Neji menutup teleponya.

"Hinata, ma'af, bisa kau tunggu di sini? Mobil Tenten mogok, aku harus ke sana menjemputnya. Kelihatannya ia mogok di jalan yang sepi." Tutur Neji sedikit panik.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa. Pergilah Nii-san. Aku tunggu di sini saja, sekalian cari tempat untuk piknik kita." Ucap Hinata.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan. Kau duduk saja di sana," Neji menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku di taman. "ini mungkin akan sedikit lama karena ada yang ingin ku bicarakan empat mata dengannya, tapi aku janji aku akan segera kembali secepat yang ku bisa. Hinata, kau jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya Neji-niisan, aku mengerti." Ucapnya. "Sekarang, cepatlah, Tenten pasti ketakutan." Tambahnya.

Lalu Neji kembali ke dalam mobil dan langsung tancap gas, sedangkan Hinata melakukan apa yang ia suruh.

Hinata mulai berjalan menuju bangku yang Neji tunjuk. Ia duduk di bangku itu dan menunggu Sepupunya datang dengan sabar. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya karena kini sudah lebih dari 15 menit. Hinata mulai khawatir, namun ia menepis perasaan itu, meyakinkan dirinya tidak ada yang terjadi. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja.

Ketika Hinata sibuk meyakinkan dirinya, tiba-tiba, bayangan seseorang menyelimutinya, membuat Hinata menengadah dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Di hadapan Hinata, berdiri tiga orang laki-laki, dua bertubuh tinggi dan besar, sedangkan yang satunya terlihat masih anak SMP dan Hinata mengenalinya.

Dengan itu Hinata langsung bangun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kita bertemu lagi, One-chan." Ujar seorang lelaki yang ia kenali sembari menarik lengan Hinata dengan kasar.

Hinata tidak tinggal diam, ia memberikan perlawanan dan berhasil menghajar anak SMP itu dan kedua temannya. Kini mereka bertiga terluka akibat tendangan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalina inginkan?!" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang lantang. "Kenapa kalian menyerangku seperti ini? Jika kalian tidak segera pergi, aku akan menelpon polisi!" ancam Hinata sambil merogoh saku celananya mencari telepon genggamnya.

"_Well, well, well, take it easy…_"

Terdengar suara asing dari arah depan Hinata.

Di depannya, Hinata melihat seorang lelaki yang berbadan tinggi besar dan berwajah menakutkan dengann mata yang tajam dan mirip seperti mata ular. Cara orang itu bertuturkata sangat pelan namun tegas. Lelaki itu juga datang bersama segerombolan lelaki yang tak kalah menakutkan.

Membuat Hinata mulai gugup ketika ia sadari bahwa kini ia telah dikepung oleh lebih dari 7 orang lelaki. 7 vs 1 saja, sudah tidak terdengar menarik di telinganya.

"Mari berkenalan terlebih dahulu, aku Orochimaru, dan kau… pasti Hinata, benar?" lanjut lelaki bermata ular itu.

Hinata terkejut, karena ternyata orang yang mengaku bernama Orochimaru itu mengenalnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu," jawab Hinata dengan pelan setelah dia menelan ludah beberapa kali.

Orochimaru hanya tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Aku sekarang mengerti, kenapa Itachi tertarik padamu. Kau... ternyata sangat cantik, Hyuuga Hinata-chan."

Hinata makin bingung dengan apa yang sedang orang asing itu bicarakan, namun belum sempat dia bertanya, lelaki bermata seperi ular itu sudah kembali berkata.

"Oh, hampir saja," lelaki itu berpaling pada orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Kenalkan; dia adalah Kabuto," lelaki yang mengaku bernama Orochimaru menunjuk ke arah seorang lelaki berkaca mata dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan. "Dan mereka adalah Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Suigetsu dan mereka berdua kurasa sudah tidak asing lagi bagimu."

'_Mereka… merkea __berdua adalah __anak sekolah yang waktu itu aku hajar! Benar, mereka anak sekolah yang waktu itu mengganggu— Matsuri !__—__jangan-jangan mereka—"_

Hati Hinata mulai berdegup kencang, matanya mulai mencari cela untuk melarikan diri dari situasi yang jelas-jelas tidak menguntungkan itu. Pikirannya berdebat, berusaha untuk memuat keputusan dengan cepat dan akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk lari.

Hinata baru berlari beberapa langkah, namun, sebuah tangan yang kuat, menahannya dengan mencengkram lengan Hinata dengan kuat. Hinata dengan susah payah dan sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan cengkraman maut itu dari lengannya, namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Hinata.

"Kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi? Bukankah pergi di saat seseorang sedang berbicaa denganmu itu tidak sopan, cantik." ucap lelaki yang mengaku bernama Orochimaru.

* * *

to be continue...

* * *

**ma'af ya, Nevin telat update, busy karena sekolah dan tugas-tugas yang numpuk.**

**_Nevin c'Edelweys_**


End file.
